


Vampire One-shots

by arlene28



Category: Dracula & Related Fandoms, Hellsing, The Vampire Diaries (TV), The Vampire Diaries - L. J. Smith, Vampire Hunter D, vampires (all media), 悪魔城ドラキュラX 月下の夜想曲 | Castlevania: Symphony of the Night
Genre: Blood, Blood Drinking, Bloodplay, Character Death, F/M, Rape, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-20
Updated: 2017-12-06
Packaged: 2018-05-02 11:29:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 25,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5246669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arlene28/pseuds/arlene28
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of one-shots involving different vampires from different media and the reader.</p><p> </p><p>I take any requests even from different fandoms. Only requests i don't do is underage.</p><p>Also, there's a chance i might get kicked off this site by admin so if i suddenly disappear check me out on Tumblr or DeviantArt as Arlaina28.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Vampire's Love (Dracula/Female Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You accidentally awaken Dracula. What is he going to do to you now?

A Vampire’s Love

 

Come with me to the Carpathian Mountains, she said. It’ll be fun, she said. We can hike and enjoy the views, she said. So far it has not been fun!  
When my best friend said she was coming here on a holiday and that she’d pay for me to tag along, I figured she might be right. We only got here yesterday and she’s gone off with some guy already. She’d asked me not to come back to the room for a few hours whilst they had ‘fun’ so I’d decided to go for a hike. Unfortunately for me, it had started to rain and I’d become lost. Now it’s getting dark and I can hear wolves howling.  
I’m moving quickly through the woods, heading in the opposite direction to the wolf howls. Every instinct in my body is screaming at me to run, run fast! I know that all that will do is waken the wolves’ chasing prey instincts so I try to keep to a fast walk. I’m slipping and sliding in thick mud and I’m soaked to the bone. I can’t see through the heavy rain and I can’t hear anything except howls.  
A howl sounds scarily close to me and I spin round to look behind me. As I turn my foot slips out from under me and I slide down an incline. As I stop the ground beneath me cracks and I fall into a large cavern. I fall through the ceiling of the cavern, stabbing myself in the side on a piece of wood as I fall. I land on top of some kind of stone crypt and lay there for a few moments, blood pooling beneath me.  
I groan and slide off the crypt, realising it’s cracked along the top now. My blood slowly runs into the crack and I try to get up using the crypt to bare my weight. As I do my hand scrapes across the dirt on top and I see a name. Vlad Dracul. That’s funny, that’s Count Dracula’s name. Must be some kind of tourist attraction. It’s obviously been abandoned for a long time. I gasp and clutch the wound on my side.  
Suddenly there’s a growl from inside the crypt and I see fingers poking out through the crack, slowly pushing one half of the cracked top off. Oh shit! Either I just entered an episode of The Walking Dead (which would be great if Daryl showed up to save me) or Dracula is real! I look around to see if there’s a way out and I notice a crevice in the rock. I head over to it and squeeze in. There’s just enough room for me to crawl through it.

“Wait! Come back!” I hear an accented voice behind me.

Like Hell am I waiting for him to eat me. I continue crawling, seeing the world tilt around me as I lose more blood. Suddenly a huge black wolf clamps down on my trouser leg and starts pulling me back. As I’m dragged back into the main part of the cavern the wolf turns into a gorgeous looking man with long dark hair and goatee. I kick at him and try to slide back into the crevice but he clamps his hand round my ankle and I can’t move.

“I know from your memories that your blood showed me, that you know who I am.” He says smoothly.

“So?” I snap.

“So you know that there’s no use running from me.” He states matter-of-factly.

“So I should make it easy for you to kill me?” I laugh.

“You’re bleeding. All I wish to do is help you.” He says kindly.

“And why would you want to help me?” I gasp, wincing at the pain in my side.

“I went to sleep a long time ago because I became bored. You intrigue me, which is definitely not boring.” He says, tilting his head slightly.

“Great.” I snap.

He frowns at me then pulls my ankle so I’m lying flat on my back. I go to hit at him but he grabs both of my wrists before I can even blink and pins them to my chest. I try kicking but he sits on them so I can’t move. He uses his free hand to move my top up, exposing my wound. I groan when I see it. It’s more on my stomach than my side and it’s horrid, jagged and deep. He leans down and starts laving his tongue over the injury.  
I gasp as his tongue comes into contact with my skin and my pussy starts to get wet from the sensation. I should not be getting aroused by a vampire licking up my blood! But I am… I start to struggle again and he just smirks at me. I gasp in shock when I see that the wound is healing the more he licks it.

“Healing saliva so victims don’t bleed to death.” He smirks.

“Gee that’s reassuring!” I say sarcastically.

He chuckles and goes back to licking my wound. When it’s closed completely he starts cleaning all the blood up, licking every part of skin that’s stained with it. I feel my juices soaking my panties more with every inch he licks. When he’s done he releases me and stands up.

“So, what are you going to do now?” I ask warily, sitting up and running a hand over my newly healed stomach.

“Release you.” He says.

“Release me?” I ask, looking up at him quickly.

“Yes.” He nods.

I slowly stand up and a wave of dizziness crashes down on me. I feel myself falling before I’m gently grabbed in his arms. The next thing I’m aware of is him carrying me into a huge dark castle and calling for Reinfield.

 

When I wake I’m in a huge four poster bed with silk bedding. I’m wearing cleans clothes but they’re not mine. I look at the windows but all I see outside is darkness. I groan and slide up until I’m sitting against the headboard. I can’t believe I completely damsel in distressed back there! I probably looked like I swooned like some 1920’s virgin on her wedding night! How embarrassing! I wonder if I could sneak away before anyone sees me.

“You cannot sneak out, Little One. The risk of the wolves killing you before I could get there is too high.” Dracula says, walking in with a tray of food.

“Wha…? Did you just read my mind?!” I squeal.

“I did.” He nods.

“Well don’t!”

“You are not a damsel in distress by the way, you’ve just been through a lot.” He smiles.

“Stop messing with my mind!” I snap.

“I assure you, Little One, the only time I have entered your mind was just now, to see if you were awake.” He replies serenely.

“I suppose I’m just supposed to believe you? You actually expect me to fall for the nice guy act?” I snap.

“It is no act! I admit the things I did in the past were horrendous but they were all done in the name of true love! I was jealous and jealousy can create a monster. I realised my mistakes a long time ago. I am no longer that creature.” 

I don’t reply as I think over what he’s said. He places the tray on my lap and I have to admit the food looks delicious! It’s all my favourites.

“How did you know what I like?” I ask, frowning.

“When I drank your blood I absorbed your memories.” He answers.

“All of them!?” I yelp.

“Yes.” 

“Oh.” I moan.

“Relax, Little One.” He replies, running a finger down my cheek.

I nod at him and start eating my food. He sits by the bed the whole time, watching me intently. When I’m done he takes the tray from me.

“Get some more rest, Little One.” He says kindly.

“How is this place modernised?” I ask, noticing a fully plumbed in bathroom through an adjoining room and double glazed windows.

“Reinfield looks after it when I sleep, making sure it’s all up to date so it fits in.” He replies.

I nod and lay back down. As I fall asleep he slips back out of the room.

 

 

A few days later Dracula is taking me for a walk round his grounds. I agreed to stay here for the rest of my holiday. I don’t know why but I trust him. He’s been nothing but kind to me. I called my friend to let her know I was staying and it turned out fortunate as she wanted to stay with the guy she met.  
We walk round to the side of his castle and there’s a family of wolves there. I freeze but he just walks up to them, saying something in his own language. He sits down with them and starts stroking them like they’re family pets. I just stand there gaping at him.

“Do you wish to meet them? Come here, Little One, they won’t hurt you.” He smiles.

I cautiously walk over to them but they don’t bother with me at all. I stand to the side of Dracula and he grabs hold of me and moves me so I’m sitting in his lap. I gasp at the sudden movement but then settle down as one of the wolf cubs climbs onto my lap and curls up. I look at the Mother and Father wolves but they don’t seem to mind. The other wolf cub curls on my lap and both parents come close enough for me to stroke too.  
Dracula seems to be happy as he looks at the way my face lights up at being so close to the wolves and he wraps his arms round my waist and rests his chin on my head. We happily stay this way for hours just enjoying being with the wolves. I must doze off because the next thing I know is he’s carrying me back into the castle.

“Hm how long have I been asleep?” I ask drowsily.

“A few hours.” He smiles.

“I’m sorry.” I mumble, nuzzling into his neck some more.

“Do not worry, Little One, I do not mind.” He chuckles.

“Stay.” I say as he puts me down on my bed and turns to leave.

“I would love nothing better, Little One, but if I did I honestly cannot say I’d ever let you go.” He says earnestly.

“Then don’t.” I say honestly.

He looks so shocked I almost laugh. I’ve thought so much about this over the last few days. I want him. Every touch, every look, every sweet little smile has breached my heart and made me wet with arousal. I have nothing waiting at home for me anyway. He seems so kind and sweet. It could be an act but I don’t believe it is.

“Are you sure, Little One?” He asks.

“Yes.”

He carefully lays down on the bed next to me then wraps me in his arms, pulling me against him. I nuzzle into his neck again and start kissing along it. He moans and tilts his head and I bite down over his pulse point, not hard, just enough to leave indentations of my teeth. 

“Have a care, Little One. I am not human. I have a beast inside me and if you play such games I cannot guarantee I can hold it in check.” He says sternly, holding me away from him with grips on the tops of my arms.

I don’t answer him, I just reach out and run my hand down his chest. He releases me warily and I begin to take off his clothes, slowly and piece by piece. He lays there and lets me, clenching his jaw to stay in control. I don’t want him to be in control though, I want him to let out the beast. I want… NEED to see every part of him.  
When he’s naked I kneel by his hip and just look in wonder at him. He’s wonderfully sculpted with pure and smooth skin. He’s hung rather well too, slightly larger than any man I’ve ever seen. I look at him as I strip my own clothes off and he makes a groan of pure agony, clenching his eyes shut tight. I use his momentary distraction to swoop down and suck his cock into my mouth. His eyes fly open and he cries out in shock, arching off the bed. As I continue to bob my head up and down his shaft he lets out an inhuman growl and grabs my hair.  
He begins to move my head for me, pushing it down on his dick enough to bury himself in my throat. He doesn’t seem to care about how I gag as he does this or the gasps of air I take in before he pushes me back down on him. I moan every time I can and my pussy is already dripping down my thighs. I wrap my hand round his balls and squeeze them gently in the same rhythm he moves my head.  
He’s growling the whole time and he begins to thrust his hips up too. His cock begins to twitch and he starts to moan. He pushes me down on his cock hard as he cums in great spurts down my throat. I choke slightly but manage to swallow every last drop and lick him clean.  
When I’ve finished cleaning him he grabs me and throws me down on my back. He ravishes my mouth with his, groaning as he tastes himself on my tongue. He kisses down my neck, nipping gently, making me throw my head back with a moan. He continues to kiss down my body, sucking a nipple into his mouth and grazing it with his sharpened fangs. I grab his hair and cry out, arching into him.  
He growls as he grabs my thigh tightly, digging his nails into my skin. He pulls my leg up and I wrap it round his waist. He thrusts his cock into my dripping pussy as his free hand starts to rub my clit. I cry out and he continues to torture my breasts, moving from one nipple to the next.  
He begins to pound into me and it’s like nothing I’ve ever felt before as he’s tilting his hips as he thrusts which means he’s hitting all my walls on each movement. I’m moaning over and over as he grinds into me and he starts to kiss my neck again. My hands are still in his hair and my nails scrape his scalp as he hits a particularly sweet spot with his dick. He growls and removing his hand from my clit, grabs my wrists and pins them above my head.

“Can I bite you, Little One?” He whispers into my ear.

“Oh, fuck, yes!” I whimper.

He raises his head, letting me see his glowing eyes and large fangs then strikes like a snake. His teeth sink deep and he begins to drink my blood hungrily. I scream his name and arch as the pleasure hits me like a tsunami. I’m completely lost, both sinking deep and flying high on the pleasure coursing through me. 

“Let me turn you, Little One. Please!” He groans, pulling away from my neck.

“Yes!” I cry out.

He bites into his wrist and blood gushes out. He holds his wrist to my mouth and I gulp his blood hungrily as he goes back to sucking at my neck. I moan around his wrist as a new climax hits me. My vision disappears and I can barely breathe around the blood running down my throat. I vaguely hear him growl as he cums too, filling my pussy with his seed as he fills my body with his blood.  
Our orgasms seem to go on and on forever. He eventually pulls away from my neck, licking his bite until it closes, then pulls his wrist away from me as I whine and try to stay attached to it. He licks his wrist, sealing it and then kisses me hungrily. We both moan as the taste of our blood mingles in our mouths.  
Eventually he pulls away and lies next to me, pulling me over so he can wrap his arms round me. I lay my head on his chest, purring in satisfaction. He runs his hand up and down my spine with a self-satisfied hum.

“Are you okay, Little One?” He whispers.

“Perfect.” I smile.

“You’re mine now.” He states simply.

“All yours, My Count.” I whisper back drowsily.

“Allow me to enter your mind to make you sleep through the transition, Little One? I do not wish it to hurt.” He says softly.

“Okay. You haven’t been in my mind up to this point though have you?” I ask, feeling a moment of insecurity.

“I swear I have not Little One. I love you too much to do that.”

“I love you too. Do it.” I say.

He whispers something in my ear and I fall asleep wondering what the future will entail.


	2. Two of a Kind (Vampire Hunter D/Female Dunpeal Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You're a dunpeal and some vampires kidnap you. Your Grandfather calls the only hunter he can, the best hunter there is.
> 
> Written for- J4de. Hope you like it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if D is a little too ooc but i've only seen Vampire Hunter D: Bloodlust so I don't really know the character very well.

Two of a Kind

 

D’S POV

I walk along the alley to the house I’ve been called to, careful not to make a noise. I’m surprised to get called to this town. They’re normally very anti-vampire and anti-dunpeal. The last time I came here they ran me out of town. I can see the light on in the house I’m heading to.

“This is a bad idea. Why would someone from HERE want to call YOU?” I hear from my left hand.

“Shut up, Parasite.” I whisper.

“Oh yes don’t listen to me! Not like I’m not always right is it?” He starts to moan.

I clench my fist until he shuts up. I tap on the door three times like I was told in the message I received and an old (by human standards) man opens it carefully.

“You came!” He smiles in relief, opening the door to usher me in.

“You offered a large price.” I murmur, walking past him.

“Yes I did. We must be quick though. Strictly speaking you shouldn’t be here.” He says worriedly.

“I’m aware.” I reply quietly.

“It’s my granddaughter. The vampires took her two nights ago. I need you to rescue her.” He says, slumping down in a chair.

“She’s probably already dead, but I’ll take the job anyway. I’ll make sure they pay for her death.” I nod.

“They won’t kill her. The vampire leader wants her as his bride.” The man says quietly.

“Then they would have turned her by now. What do you want me to do to her in that case?”

“They can’t turn her either. She’s a dunpeal, like you.” The man says sadly, looking into my eyes.

“In this town?” I ask disbelievingly.

“She is still young. She passes as human better than you. My daughter fell in love with a very old, powerful vampire. I was scared I would lose her if I got in their way so I allowed them to be together. Unfortunately when my granddaughter was just a few months old, hunters came for the three of them. The vampire fought them off whilst my daughter escaped with her child. She arrived here and when she heard her vampire had been killed she couldn’t carry on. She died in my arms, making me promise to look after the child. I told the village that my daughter had seen sense and left the vampire for a human, that my granddaughter was human. They believe me but the vampires that came to town… they just knew what she is, so they took her for a bride.” He tells me looking exhausted by the time he’s done.

Just then I notice a crowd with torches and pitchforks heading towards us. I look at the crowd with a frown.

“I broke the town the laws, hiring you. I’ve sacrificed my life but it was almost over anyway. Only a few months of life left. Just swear to me you’ll save her! Please!” He cries desperately, grabbing the front of my coat in his hands.

“I swear.” I say quietly as he hands me a bag of money.

“Thank you! Now go!” He says, pushing against me as the crowd gets closer.

“This is too much.” I say, holding up the bag.

“Give the rest to my granddaughter then.” He says.

I nod to him and leave, ignoring the cries of the crowd as they drag the poor man away. Humans. Yet they say vampires are savages.

“Are you really going to rescue the granddaughter or just keep the money?” Parasite asks.

I look at the bag of gold which must be 30 million. I normally only charge 10 million. Then I think of the man who was just dragged away.

“We’ll get her.” I reply, climbing onto my horse.

 

 

READER’S POV

“Get off of me!” I shout as the vampire drags me to his bedroom.

“Shut up, dunpeal!” He snarls.

He shoves me into the room and slams the door behind me, locking it before I hear his footsteps disappear. 

“Let me go!” I scream, banging the door.

I don’t hear anything and storm across the room. This will be the third day they’ve had me. I’m worried about my Grandfather. I hope he’s okay. The vampires haven’t hurt me so far, just dragged me from one locked room at night to another locked room during the day. Their leader is still convinced that he can make me agree to be his bride. He’s starting to lose his patience with my refusals though. I don’t know what he’ll do to me when his patience finally runs out. I have to get out of here!  
I go to the window and continue to work at the latch. I’m sure I’ll get it soon. I dig at it with the spoon I managed to sneak from my plate the first day I was here. I growl in frustration. I’m never going to get out of here at this rate! Just then I hear a crash from downstairs.   
I swing round and rush to the door, listening at it intently. I hear growling and crashing from downstairs and then everything becomes absolutely silent. I hear a single set of footsteps heading towards the room. I look around and see a small chair. I grab it and lift it above my head as I stand behind the door. As I hear the door unlock I can’t help but wish my Grandfather had trained me to fight. I mean, what’s the use of extra speed and agility if I don’t know how to use it? The door slowly opens and as the vampire walks in I bring the chair down to his head. The vampire spins and catches the chair then tosses me across the room. As my head hits the wall the world begins to spin.  
The vampire walks towards me with his teeth bared but suddenly there’s a slash of silver and the vampire is decapitated. I try to stand as a strange vampire I’ve never met before enters the room. I end up sliding back down the wall as he walks up to me. He reaches out for me and I snarl with fangs extended. 

“Easy. Your Grandfather hired me to rescue you.” He says, still reaching for me.

As I look into his icy blue eyes I feel a snap in my head.

“You’re a dunpeal, like me!” I gasp.

“Yes.” He replies, lifting me up and carrying me from the room.

He carries me downstairs to a horse in the garden. He lifts me on so I’m sitting in front of him and his hand is on my stomach, keeping me upright. As we ride into the night I finally lose consciousness, leaning my head back against his chest.

 

 

I blink awake feeling a weird sensation on my stomach. I look down and realise that I’m covered in the other dunpeal’s jacket. I can still feel something on my stomach. I push the jacket down and see the dunpeal’s hand just under the hem of my top and that’s where the weird sensation is coming from. I grasp his wrist and pull his hand away. When I look at his hand I see a face sticking out of it.

“Yikes! What the hell is that?!” I squeal as the face smiles at me.

“A symbiotic parasite.” The dunpeal answers.

“What? Were you… was it… licking me?!” I shout, rubbing my other hand across my stomach and feeling a strange wetness.

“You just taste so nice I couldn’t resist.” The parasite grins.

“Ew!” I yelp.

The dunpeal, clenches his fist shut on the parasite.

“Sorry about him.” He says to me.

“That’s okay, I suppose. Why am I wearing your coat?” I ask, looking up at his face.

“Protection from the sun.” He replies quietly.

“Oh. What’s your name? Where are you taking me? Back to my grandfather?” I ask as each question enters my mind.

“My name’s D. I’m taking you to the next village and your Grandfather is dead.” D replies, quietly.

“Oh that’s a real nice way to break the news to her!” His hand says.

“It’s okay.” I reply quietly as we ride on and on.

When we see the outline of a village I bite my lip. I’m all on my own now. What am I going to do? D hands me a bag of gold and I look at him with a confused frown.

“Your Grandfather left it for you.” He says quietly, noticing my look.

I take the bag and when we reach the outskirts of the village D gets down and lifts me down next to him. I look around as D gets back on his horse and starts to leave.

“Wait!” I cry.

He freezes but doesn’t look back at me.

“Train me to fight like you do.” I say, walking up to him.

He just looks down at me.

“Look, I’m not stupid okay? My Grandfather didn’t teach me to fight or defend myself but I know that I won’t survive on my own if I can’t do any of that. So, please, teach me.” I ask imploringly.

He blinks at me and then starts his horse again, walking away from me.

“You know I didn’t ask for this anymore than you did!” I yell.

He stops again and looks over his shoulder at me.

“I didn’t ask my parents to fall in love! I didn’t ask to be born a freak that doesn’t belong with the creatures of either part of my DNA! I didn’t want any of this but I sure as hell don’t want to die either!” I shout at him.

He reaches his hand down to me and I grasp it, pulling my hand back with a yelp as I feel a tongue slide along it.

“Stop licking me you little creep!” I snap at D’s hand.

“I can’t help it! You’re just too delicious!” His hand says.

I growl at him and climb up onto the horse myself.

“Where are we going?” I ask.

“To a town that serves dunpeals so we can get you some equipment.” D answers.

 

 

“Damn!” I yell as I end up on my ass again.

“You’re slow.” D says, standing over me.

“Oh well I’m so sorry.” I snap.

“You should be faster.” D says.

“Why do you act like that?” I ask as I jump up.

He just looks at me with a raised brow.

“This is what I mean! You barely move! You barely talk! You don’t even really have facial expressions! I mean, seriously, what is that?!” I cry, throwing my hands into the air.

“That’s his stoic ‘I’m so old’ act.” Parasite laughs.

“Well it’s annoying!” I snap.

D just looks at me.

“Oh come on! Don’t you have some kind of emotion under that uncaring mask?! Just one?!” I shout.

He growls at me and then steps towards me. Before I can even figure what he’s doing he grabs my hair and his mouth crashes down on mine. I freeze in shock but then I find myself relaxing into him. His other hand moves to my back, pulling me closer and I moan as I feel his erection dig into my stomach. My mouth opens to his tongue and he growls again as it thrusts deep.   
He tilts my head back more and begins to kiss down my neck. His left hand goes up the inside of the back of my top. The other hand winds even tighter in my hair. I moan as I feel a sharp sting on my back and then cry out as D nibbles my neck. I feel him scratch my skin with his fangs and I whimper.  
Suddenly D is just gone and I land on my ass with a hard bump. I look around in shock and then slowly stand up, unsure whether my wobbly legs will hold my weight. D is standing about seven feet away and I shake my head at his speed. Why can’t I be that fast?! He’s been training me for three months now! I haven’t learned how to fight anywhere near as well as him! I feel my back where there’s a weird stinging sensation.

“Did that thing BITE me?! And what the hell is up with you?!” I yell confused.

“You just taste so good! And I’d like an answer to that too!” Parasite cries.

All D does is growl, clench his fists and walk towards his horse.

“Hey! You can’t just kiss a girl like that then stop and walk off without an answer!” I shout.

“You are such a nuisance.” D says sternly but quietly.

I feel like someone just gut punched me. My breath leaves in a rush and I make a squeaky noise. I feel tears well up in my eyes. Without even thinking about it I run to my horse and ride off. It’s only after a few minutes that I realise I finally used my extra speed. I ride and ride, not even paying attention to where I’m going.  
I’m such an idiot! I got so comfortable with D I was stupid enough to think there was some kind of bond growing. But of course not. How could I possibly think he liked me? He barely even speaks to me. I’m such a fool! Stupid! I’ll go on my own. I’ll find somewhere to settle on my own, in the middle of nowhere. No one else around to realise what I am. No one to hunt me or try to kill me. No vampires to try to marry me.   
I finally realise that D is chasing after me. I look over my shoulder and snarl at him, flashing my fangs. I see him squint at me and his horse speeds up. I growl and stop my horse waiting for D to catch up with me. He pulls up beside me and grabs my reins.

“Where were you going?” He asks quietly.

“Somewhere I’m not a nuisance.” I growl.

“Told you, you upset her!” Parasite sing songs.

“Let me go!” I snarl.

“No.” D says and then starts leading my horse.

I narrow my eyes at him and then jump off my horse and start walking in the opposite direction. Before I know it D has swooped me up and thrown me over his horse on my stomach. We ride like this until we reach where we are staying for the night. He puts me down and I sit on the ground glaring at him as he sets up camp.

“I’m not staying.” I mutter.

“Yes you are.” 

“Why should I stay?” I snap.

“Because you’ll die on your own.”

“Like you care.” I mutter.

Before I know it I’m pinned to a tree by my throat with D snarling in my face.

“If I didn’t care I never would’ve taken you on.” He snarls.

“Taken me on?! I’m not a chore! If I’m such a nuisance why the fuck do you want me around!” I snarl, feeling my fangs reach their full length.

D just narrows his eyes at me.

“He likes you, you idiot!” Parasite snaps.

“You do?” I ask quietly.

D just snarls, clenches his hand and then releases me to continue making camp. Fine, I’ll just sneak away when he goes to sleep. Unfortunately once he’s done setting up camp he grabs me and drags me to his bed, lying next to me and wrapping his arms around me to stop from being able to leave. I find myself snuggling closer to him and falling asleep almost instantly.

 

 

A few weeks later and I’m still with him. After I rested that night I calmed down enough to realise he’s right. If I went off on my own I’d die. So I decided I’d continue to train with him and then I’d leave. He seems to be aware of my intentions though as every night he pulls me into his bed and falls asleep with his arms wrapped around me tightly. Even parasite has been on his best behaviour.

“Ha! Got you!” I say as D lands on his ass.

He just looks at me archly and then sweeps my legs out from under me. Before I’m aware of it he has me on my back, straddling my hips and pinning my wrists above my head. I try to buck him off but he doesn’t budge. I strain against his hold but I can’t get free.

“If you wanted me this badly D all you had to was say.” I smile flirtatiously.

He growls at me, fangs lengthening and eyes flashing red. I flash my fangs back, giving him a glare. I’m sick of all this crap! 

“What is your problem?! You kiss me the way you did then call me a nuisance but you won’t let me leave! You sleep next to me with your arms wrapped round me but then get all snarly when I flirt! Seriously! I just don’t know where I stand with you so let me go!” I shout angrily.

He just stares at me for a minute. He snarls once more and then releases my wrists, raising up to his knees. He reaches down to the neckline of my top and before I can blink he rips it open down the front. I gasp and then reach up to push his hat off his head. He grabs my wrists again and pushes them down by my head.   
His mouth lands on mine and I moan as he pushes his tongue between my lips. His fang accidentally cuts into my bottom lip and I whimper as he sucks the blood up with a low growl. I whimper as he bites down on my lip harder to draw out more blood. He moves to kiss down my neck, nibbling over my pulse point and making me moan. He scrapes his fangs over the same spot and I whimper.  
He begins to kiss lower until he reaches my nipple, sucking it into his mouth. I cry out and arch as his fangs scrape it. He releases my hands again so he can kiss lower, down my stomach to the waist band of my trousers. I reach down and grasp his hair in my hands, gasping at the silky feel of it as it slides across my body. D undoes my trousers and pulls the off quickly. He stares at my exposed body hungrily, making me blush.  
I sit up so I can start ripping his clothes off too. He chuckles at my haste and then pushes me down harshly. He stands up and gets undressed as I lay there and watch him. My breathing speeds up and I can feel lust and arousal swirl in my stomach. I bite my lip on a moan as I finally get to see him naked. All of him. Fuck he’s huge! I can’t stop staring at his hard shaft and he smirks, running his hand up and down his cock, making me groan.  
I get up to my knees and reach out for him. He watches me with half-lidded eyes as I clasp his cock in my hand and slowly pump it. I lean forwards, eyes glued to his, and then push my mouth down his dick. He groans and his eyes flutter. I begin to bob up and down him slowly, sucking harder on his tip. He grabs my hair and begins to move me faster. He begins to thrust into my mouth whilst pushing my head down. I moan as he starts to get closer and closer to my throat. I relax my jaw and he thrusts into my throat, holding there until I gag and choke.  
He pulls out of my mouth and then grabs my hair so he can kiss me hungrily again. I whimper as he slowly lowers me back down, kneeling between my legs. I look up at him as he glances down to my slit, licking his lips. I whine at the look in his eyes. He reaches a single finger down and runs it through my slit. I moan at the contact but then he raises his finger back up and sucks my juices from his finger, making me gasp.  
He looks at me and smirks. I’m sick of him being in such great control and decide to see just how far I can push him before he snaps. I moan as I run my hands over my body. I run one hand to my breast and start pinching and twisting my nipple while I run the other hand down to my pussy, delving two fingers deep into my core. I arch and moan, eyes closing at the extra arousal I feel knowing D’s watching me. I feel the lust building in my stomach, swirling and twisting. I feel my juices soaking my hand and I gasp and moan as my blood feels like its boiling.   
Suddenly there’s an animal like roar above me and my eyes fly open to suddenly meet D’s ice blue ones. He’s leaning down right over me with his lips pulled back over his full sized fangs. I whimper as I imagine what it would be like for him to plunge those fangs into me, to drink from me. The thought sends me tumbling over the edge and my eyes slam shut on a powerful orgasm that crashes through my body. I scream his name into his mouth as his lips claim mine again, tongue thrusting deep in imitation of what will come later.   
He waits for me to reach the peak of my orgasm before driving his cock into my core hard and deep. I scream his name as this causes my climax to crest again. My hands grasp at the back of his shoulders as he braces himself above me on his hands. He begins to pound into me, completely out of his mind with the lust building between us. My nails scratch deep into his skin and he cries out as I draw blood. I lean up and bite down on his neck, not hard enough to break the skin, and he cries out again.  
He takes me so well I’m permanently cresting the waves of one orgasm after another. Eventually he thrusts in as deep as he can and then he freezes with a feral growl as his cock twitches and releases his seed inside me, coating my pussy walls in the hot liquid. When he’s milked dry he collapses down, just barely resting his weight on my body. We lay that way for what seems like forever, panting and sweating.  
Eventually he rolls off me and lifts me up to carry me into our tent, lying me on the bed. I had been so lost in what was happening I didn’t even realise we were fucking on the hard desert floor in the moonlight. I snuggle into him as he wraps his arms around me and sigh happily.

“Are you going to tell her you love her then? Why didn’t I get a taste of her?” Parasite grumbles.

“Shut up!” D and I say together.

“D?” I say sleepily.

“Yes?” His voice rumbles in his chest.

“I love you too.” I whisper, looking up in time to catch the small smile he gives me.

He just nods at me and I snuggle back into his chest as sleep takes me.


	3. A Predatory Hunt (Alucard/ Female Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You end up in Dracula's castle and Alucard believes you're there to resurrect his Father. Can you convince him of the truth?
> 
>  
> 
> Written for- J4de. Hope you like it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if Alucard is a little OOC but i've never played the games so i don't know anything about the character. Please don't lynch mob me if it's terrible :)

A Predatory Hunt

 

I can’t believe I’ve managed to get lost! I grew up about fifteen miles from this forest and I’m only in the damn thing to find my friend’s dog. I trip over a tree root and slide down an incline and land with a thud on a pavement. I groan as I sit up, noticing a huge gash on my arm. As I shakily get up onto my feet I look up and blink as I see a huge castle in front of me. What the hell? I never heard of a castle around here.  
I look down at my arm and see the blood running out of the gash and dripping to the ground. I may as well see if anyone still lives there or if there’s something I can use as a bandage until I find civilization again. I limp up to the front of the castle and look up at the creepy picture it makes. I feel a shiver of fear go down my spine but still push through a small door. I sneak through the dark halls, looking around everywhere.  
The place looks deserted. For a long time too by the looks of it. It looks like once, it used to be spectacular but now it seems to have fallen into disrepair. I walk along the halls looking for anything that might help my arm. At least I don’t have to worry about my blood ruining the carpets. I hear a noise and I spin towards it. I don’t see anything at first but then a bat flies at my head. I yelp and duck as it flies past me.

“I won’t allow it.” A voice comes from the direction the bat took.

I gasp and turn, mouth falling open as I see a gorgeous guy with long silvery blonde hair and piercing eyes.

“A… allow what?” I ask, taking a step back.

“The resurrection of my Father.” He glares.

“Err, I just… hurt myself outside. I was looking for, um, help.” I stutter.

“Liar.” He growls.

“I… I’m not lying!” I say, taking another step back.

Suddenly he’s just in front of me and I gasp again and try to move back away from him but he grabs me in an iron grip on my wrist.

“Let me go!” I shout, anger drowning the fear.

“I won’t allow it!” He glares.

I kick him in the shin whilst trying to twist out of his grip. He just smirks at me and turns me round so my back is to him. He wraps his arm around my waist holding me tightly against him. I struggle but it does no good. He lowers his head to my neck and then I feel a sharp pain followed by a rush of pleasure. I moan as I feel my panties soak in arousal. My eyes slide closed and my legs go weak as his mouth stays at my neck. I moan once more as the world slowly fades and then goes black.

 

 

I slowly blink my eyes open with a groan. I sit up slowly and look around the room. I’m obviously still in the castle as the room looks luxurious but also derelict. I get out of the bed and try the door, feeling scared when the door is locked. I look around again and notice my reflection in a full body mirror. I walk up to the mirror and wipe away the dirt on it so I can peer closer at my reflection. I gasp when I see fang marks on my neck and then I notice my arm has healed. I run my hand up and down the skin looking for any sign of the gash. There isn’t one.  
I start to hyperventilate and make my way over to the window, gasping in relief when a ray of sunshine hits my skin and I don’t burst into flames. I manage to open the window after some struggle and look out. I swallow hard as I see that there’s ivy on the wall which will be perfect to climb down but the window is REALLY high. Do I stay as a blood slave for a vampire (and how ridiculous is that to be serious about?) or do I risk the window?  
I hear a noise from the other side of the door and my decision is made for me. I climb out of the window and start making my way down the ivy, faster than is safe but I’m too scared to care. I hear a feral roar from the bedroom just as I reach the ground and then a bat flies out of the window. I don’t know why the bat makes me feel a sense of foreboding but it does. I turn and run as fast as I can towards the forest.  
I dodge the bat as it dives at my head just as I make it to the edge of the forest. I run through the forest at a break neck speed, uncaring of the danger I’m putting myself in. I hear a growl behind me and turn just enough to see a huge wolf chasing me. I cry in fear and start running even faster, lungs burning and legs aching as I push myself more and more. The wolf pounces on my back and I go sprawling into the dirt, air whooshing out of my lungs. I gasp in a breath as the wolf growls at me. I twist out from under it, crawling away on my feet and hands. It bites down on my trouser leg and I sprawl again. I turn over onto my back and kick the wolf in its face. It releases me with a yelp and I get up to run gain. It bites down on my trousers again and I fall to my hands and feet.

“Get off me you mangy mongrel!” I yell as I kick it again.

I stare in fear and awe as the wolf turns into the vampire guy. He comes towards me and I grab a nearby rock and swing it, hitting him in the head. I turn and sprint away again.

“Keep running if you want. It’s always more fun when the prey runs.” I hear him call.

I run until I find an overhang by a river. I drop down and hide under there. Minutes go past and I start to think I’ve ditched him. I slowly creep out, looking round carefully. I stand up and suddenly I’m grabbed from behind by a pair of strong arms. I scream, thrash and kick but it does no good. Eventually I just tire myself out and go limp in his arms.

“Just kill me then and be done with it.” I say tiredly.

“I’m not going to do that.” He says quietly, burying his nose into my hair. 

“Then why won’t you let me go?” I ask, hating that I can feel my arousal start to swirl in my stomach. 

“You’re intoxicating.” He says, lips moving down to my neck.

“Get off me!” I cry, struggling again.

He spins me around, grabbing me by the throat and pushing me against a tree. He flashes his fangs at me and I squeak a little terrified noise. I close my eyes and wait to feel his teeth ripping into my skin. 

“You really weren’t trying to resurrect my Father, were you?” He asks quietly.

“I don’t even know who your Father is! I told you, I just stumbled across the damn castle! Now let me go!” I shout, eyes opening to glare at him.

“Dracula.” He says.

“W… what?” I ask, confused.

“My Father. Dracula.”

I just blink at him for a second. His Father is the most famous FICTIONAL vampire in the world? Is he serious or did I just luck out by finding a psycho vampire that hallucinates? 

“Right. Well now we’ve established I’m not trying to resurrect him can you let me go?” I ask calmly.

“No.” He says.

“No? Just no? Why the hell not?! You can’t just keep me prisoner!” I yell, anger getting the best of me again.

“Such fire in you. Just let me warm myself by you for a while.” He says softly.

“How long have you been alone?” I ask slowly.

“Centuries.” He says.

“I’ll stay for a week but no more chasing me, grabbing me or biting me.” I say, suddenly feeling deep pity for him.

“I won’t chase you if you don’t run. As for biting you, I’ll wait until you ask me to.” He smirks.

“Never going to happen.” I snap.

He just smirks at me. I narrow my eyes at him and he chuckles, lifting me and running back to the castle. I gasp for breath as we run so fast the world passes in a blur. He carries me back into the castle and shows me into a dining room where there’s a whole meal set out. I gasp in shock.

“You made all this?” I ask as he puts me down.

“I flew to a village to collect the supplies for you.” He says.

I look at him and smile at his sweetness. I know, I know he technically kidnapped me but it was still sweet. We sit down and eat together and I find myself being drawn to him. He seems quiet and cold and distant but then does some sweet things. It’s not until I go to bed and just before I fall asleep that I realise he never promised not to grab me.

 

 

Two days later and I’m sitting in a beautiful yet overgrown garden. I’m staring at some blood red roses, mind just wandering randomly. It’s so peaceful here. It’s strange to think that inside the castle is a dhampir with all kinds of powers. Also, according to him a portal that could be re-opened to release his Father, Dracula. Alucard himself is still a mystery too. He’s shown some emotion occasionally but other times seems cold and uncaring. I asked about his sword yesterday, after noticing that he never lets out of his sight. He looked so sad for a minute and then he got angry and stormed off. I still can’t figure him out but I trust him for some reason.  
I lay back in the sun, enjoying the warmth on my skin. I notice movement to my left and when I turn my head I see Alucard standing in the shadow of the doorway, wearing sunglasses. I may not be able to see his eyes but I’m sure he’s watching me intently. I decide to have some fun. It’s a lovely warm, sunny day so I stand up and strip my clothes off slowly. When I’m completely naked I stretch as tall as I can then lay down on the grass, closing my eyes as I sunbathe. I’m sure I hear a growl from the doorway but I ignore him.  
After half an hour a mist rolls into the garden. I ignore it at first but then get a little creeped out by a strange sensation of being stroked by it. I go to grab my clothes but realise they’re gone. What the fuck? I stand up and rush to the doorway, realising Alucard isn’t even there anymore. I’m shivering from the cold mist. I walk into the door but before I can shut it, Alucard appears behind me and wraps his arms round me. I gasp and jump in shock.

“Alucard? Can you turn into mist?” I squeak.

“Yes.” He whispers, burying his face in the crook of my neck.

“Why did you?” I whisper back, feeling my clit throb.

“I couldn’t not touch you anymore.” He growls, scraping his fangs lightly over my neck.

“Oh!” I gasp breathlessly.

He growls again and then lifts me up. I wrap my arms around his neck and look into his eyes as he carries me to my room. 

“You’re not using some weird mind control on me are you?” I ask suddenly, wondering why I’m so okay with where this is heading.

“Never on you.” He says sincerely.

“You swear?” I ask.

“I swear.” He replies.

I smile at him as we enter my room. He walks to my bed and drops me on it, making me giggle as I bounce. He uses his vampiric speed to remove his clothes and I gasp as I see him naked for the first time. He’s all lean but muscled and very well hung. My mouth goes dry and my breathing speeds up as I look at every inch of him. I bite my lip and feel my juices begin to run onto my thighs.  
He smirks at me as he crawls onto the bed, over the top of me, sensually so it’s almost like he’s gliding. He lowers his head slowly so he can capture my lips with his. The kiss starts of sweetly at first but soon becomes hungry and passionate as I reach up to grasp his hair, pulling him down more. He growls and deepens the kiss even more by swirling his tongue into my mouth.  
I moan, hands tightening and legs wrapping round his waist. He groans as my wet warm pussy rubs against his erection, slicking it with my juices. He begins to grind himself back against me, rubbing his cock over my clit. I arch up and gasp, hands moving down to scratch along his back. He growls and kisses down my neck, nibbling on my collarbone and then licking up to my pulse point. 

“Bite me.” I whisper into his ear.

He looks up at me with a raised eyebrow and I nod. He flashes his fangs at me and I throw my head back, moaning. He bites down on my neck and I scream, nails digging into his back hard enough to draw blood. He growls with his fangs buried in my neck and I can feel the vibrations of it run through my body. I cry out as he moves one of his hands to rub my clit as he drinks from me.  
I feel myself rushing towards my peak and I scream his name as I cum. He removes his fangs from my neck, licking the holes until they close. He grabs my hair and yanks my head back as my eyes slam shut from my climax. His mouth crashes down on mine and I moan as he pushes his tongue into my mouth. I never would have realised I liked the taste of blood but the taste of my blood mixed with the taste of Alucard is an erotic flavour.  
When I start to come back down from my orgasm Alucard smirks at me and then starts kissing, nipping and licking his way down my body until he’s nestled between my legs. He licks along my slit and almost purrs at the taste. He scrapes a fang over my clit and I jump with a cry. As I jump his fang accidentally scratches my clit, drawing blood. He growls and starts to suck my clit hard and fast, flicking his tongue back and forth on it.  
I’m writhing and moaning within seconds, eyes closed and brain completely paralysed. He pins my hips down and plunges his tongue into my pussy, rubbing it over my sensitive spot. My moans soon turn to cries and then screams as he pushes me higher and higher. My hands are scrabbling at the sheets and when I open my eyes for a few seconds and see that Alucard is watching me intently as he fucks me on his tongue.  
Just as I’m about to cum he pulls away, making me whimper and grasp his hair to keep him there. He laughs and grabs my wrists. He slides back up my body and pins my wrists by my head. I wrap my legs round his waist again and he thrusts his cock into my pussy in one hard, deep plunge. I arch and scream his name in pleasure. My hips tilt towards him but he just smirks at me and refuses to move.  
I whine and try to move my hips but he releases my wrists so he can hold my hips still. I growl in frustration and grab his hair so I can pull him down for a hungry kiss full of teeth and tongues. I kiss along his jaw but he still won’t move! I get really annoyed and bite down on his neck. He cries out and I gasp, opening my mouth to apologise but just as I do he pulls out and slams back into me.  
I scream instead and my hands move to his back, scratching my nails down and digging deep enough to draw blood. He growls and pounds into me. All I can do is scream his name and hold tight to him as he fucks me so hard. He’s growling ferally as he has his way with me. I can feel the arousal building up so fast I can barely catch my breath. I know I’m ripping his back to shreds but I can’t help it and he seems to be enjoying it. He scrapes his fangs over my neck and I cry out, wanting to feel the painful rush his teeth cause.

“Bite… me… please! Fuck! Oh!” I cry out between breaths.

“Are… you… sure?” He pants between thrusts.

“Alucard! Yes! Please, yes!” I cry.

He roars a purely animal sound and then strikes like a cobra, fangs hitting deep. I scream his name as all the sensations overload my system and my orgasm crashes over me, drowning me in pleasure. My vision and hearing disappear as my climax washes over me in waves. I feel like I’m floating and the only things anchoring me are Alucard’s teeth and cock. I hear him growl as he cums too, sucking harder on my neck as his dick hits deep and fills my pussy with his seed. I cry out again at the sensation.  
When we start to come back down he removes his fangs and closes the holes. He pulls out of me as I whimper and then pulls me against his chest as he lays on his back. I hum in satisfaction and snuggle closer. After a few minutes I shiver as the sweat on my body starts to dry. Alucard pulls the quilt over us.

“I’m sorry I hurt your back.” I mumble sleepily.

“I like it.” He whispers.

I smile at him and then snuggle my cheek against his chest.

“Stay.” He says.

“What?” I ask, looking at him.

“Stay.” He replies, looking down at me.

“Why?” I ask.

“Because I want you to.” He whispers.

“I’ll think about it.” I say drowsily.

“Good. Get some sleep, I took a lot of blood.” He says, running his hand through my hair.

I murmur an acceptance and then my consciousness fades away.


	4. Stay Safe (Vampire Hunter D/Female Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All D wants is for you to stay safe but you just keep getting yourself almost killed.
> 
>  
> 
> Written for- Seraph.

Stay Safe!

 

I can’t believe they’re all dead! Everyone I cared about. Everyone I ever had. My family. My parents and siblings, all dead. Now here I am locked in a cage by a deranged vampire that’s ‘nice’ enough not to bite me against my will but is perfectly willing to cut me to get to my blood. A vampire that killed my whole family so no one would come looking for me. I curl up tighter in the corner of the cage as I hear the door to the room open.

“Are you ready to admit your desire for me?” The vampire says as he walks closer to the cage.

“Fuck you!” I growl at him with a glare.

He chuckles at me as he reaches through the bars to grab my wrist. I try to pull out of his grasp but he’s too strong.

“Just give in, Little One, and I can make you feel so much pleasure you’ll never be unhappy again.” He says as he draws a dagger from his waist. 

“Get off of me!” I cry, struggling against his hold.

Just as he’s about to cut into my wrist the door of the room flies open and there’s a man dressed all in black with a wide brimmed hat standing there. The vampire gets distracted by the newcomer so I place my feet against one of the bars of the cage and use my legs to tug against his hold. He’s taken surprise and falls against the bars. I manage to grab the dagger and stab him through the wrist of the hand that he’s gripping my wrist with. He cries out and yanks his hand back through the bars.

“You see, Hunter? Why she’s so special? She is immune to a vampire’s power. She cannot be coerced to give in. That’s why she is a precious prize. A prize I will never let go of so I hope you’re prepared to die?” The vampire chuckles.

“I’ll never give in to you!” I cry.

He hisses at me but never takes his eyes off of the hunter. They begin to square off against each other and then they both just MOVE. They move so fast all I can see are blurs. Finally, they just stop, freezing in place. Then I see the vampire slowly fall. It takes a few seconds to realize he’s dead. I stare in wonder at the hunter.

“How?” I gasp, shocked.

“I’m a dhampir.” The hunter says, breaking the lock on my cage and opening it.

“Oh, I see. Thank you for helping me.” I say quietly.

He doesn’t answer just gently leads me to his horse outside of the vampire’s castle. He gets on the horse and then lifts me up so I’m sitting sideways in front of him. It’s a long walk back to my village and I end up falling asleep, snuggled into his chest.

“Wake up.” He says gently.

I moan as I blink awake.

“We’re at your village.” He says.

“Oh. That was my house.” I gasp as I see a plume of smoke raising into the air from a pile of ash.

He doesn’t answer. We just stare at the burning rubble but he lets me stay where I am.

“I have no one and nowhere left.” I whisper, tears running down my cheeks.

He still doesn’t say anything, just turns the horse and we ride away into the distance. I look up at him but don’t say anything. At least with him I’ll be safe. I curl back up against his chest, shifting in my seat. I gasp as I start to slip from the horse. He grabs me at the last second and I cling to him. Looking off the edge of the cliff we’re walking along.

“Be careful.” He snaps with the first hint of emotion I’ve heard from him.

“It’s not like I meant to!” I snap.  
He doesn’t say anything and just carries on driving the horse forwards.

 

 

A few weeks later we’re setting up camp for the day. D has been out during the day for too many days in a row and needs to rest. I’m collecting some wood so I can make a fire when suddenly I pull up a log and a huge poisonous snake lunges at me. I cry out but can’t move fast enough to dodge it’s strike. It stops suddenly an inch from my face and I look around. D is there and I see he’s grabbed the snake before it bit me. He throws it away and it sails through the sky out of sight.

“T..thanks.” I gasp, trying to calm my pounding heart.

“How many times do I have to tell you to be careful!” He shouts, grabbing the tops of my arms roughly.

“I was trying to be!” I shout back, wrenching myself from his grip.

“Trying isn’t good enough!” He shouts at me.

“Seriously?! You barely speak to me most of the time and when you do, it’s to yell at me?!” I shout back.

I storm off and immediately slip into a mud hole. As I slip below the surface some kind of giant snake monster grabs me and tries to drag me down further. I’m desperately trying to hold my breath as mud clogs up my nose. The snake thing suddenly releases me and I’m pulled to the surface by D. As I lay on the hard ground next to the mud hole, the snake monster rises from it and strikes at me. Before I can do much more than gasp, D has struck it a death blow. His sword has pierced the roof of its mouth and is sticking out of the top of the snake’s head.   
I gasp as D pulls his sword from the snake’s head and turns to me, allowing the snake to sink into the mud. His shoulder is almost hanging off his body and I can see that one of the snake’s fangs buried into his shoulder, probably when he made the death blow. He sighs as he spots me safe and well and then falls to the ground unconscious.

“D!” I scream, scurrying closer to him.

I turn him over but he’s even paler than normal, which is terrifying. I manage to drag him back to our camp but I can’t stop the blood or wake him up.

“Someone help! What do I do?!” I scream desperately, tears streaming down my face.

“Blood. He needs blood. The wound is too much for me to heal in time.” D’s left hand says.

“What?” I gasp, turning his arm over so I can see the parasite living in it.

“I can normally heal him using the elements but he’s bleeding out too fast for that to work. He needs blood.” Parasite says.

“Okay.” I reply, grabbing my cooking knife.

“He could drain you dry or accidentally use his power to turn you into his puppet.” Parasite warns me.

“I don’t care! I love him and I will not see him die!” I cry, sobbing so hard I’m hurting my chest.

“You do, do you?” Parasite says, shocked.

“Yes but promise you won’t tell him!” I plead.

“Why not?” 

“Because if he kills me or turns me into his puppet, finding out how I feel will kill him and if I do survive I don’t want it to ruin things. So, promise me!” I explain.

“Okay, I promise.” 

I nod at him and then raise the knife to my neck. I hiss as I make a shallow cut and then lift D’s head up so his mouth is right next to the cut. I hear him sniff at me and then growl. I cry out as I feel his fangs dig deep in my throat but at the same time I feel a throb of arousal at the sensation of him sucking my blood. I see his shoulder re-knit as I cling to him. After a few seconds my body starts to go weak. My arms fall to my sides as my eyes slide closed and suddenly it’s D clinging to me, holding me close, as he continues to drain me dry.

“D, stop.” I rasp, feeling like I’m floating.

As the world fades away I’m sure I hear Parasite yelling for D to stop.

 

 

I groan as slowly blink awake. I’m lying on a soft bed and when I turn my head I can see D standing by the window, looking outside. I sit up and puzzle over the set of his shoulders. I’ve been in and out of consciousness for a week and I finally feel okay. D brought us to an abandoned, but still in good condition, cottage so I could recover. 

“You seem to be at full health now.” D says coolly, not turning from the window.

“Yeah, I feel great now.” I smile happily.

He doesn’t answer so I get out of the bed and walk up to him.

“D?” I ask as I get next to him.

“I’m leaving. I think you can make a nice life here and you’ll be safe.” He says quietly.

“What?! Why?!” I cry desperately, clinging to his arm.

“I need you to stay safe and you won’t with me.”

“I am safe with you!”

I cry out as I’m suddenly shoved against the wall with D grasping my arms tightly.

“You almost gave your life for me! You almost died because of me!” He shouts.

He releases my arms suddenly and spins towards the door. He strides away and I feel tears streaming down my face. 

“Don’t go!” I cry, running over to him.

He doesn’t even look back.

“I love you, you son of a bitch so don’t you dare leave me!” I scream, grabbing his arm.

He freezes and turns to look at me. I’m sobbing but I meet his eyes, ignoring the red flicker in them. He stares at me then frowns. I suddenly realise what he was doing. I slap him round the face.

“You bastard! You were trying to brainwash me!” I scream.

“You’d be better off without me.”

“Fine! If you hate me so much, I’ll just go!” I cry, storming past him.

He grabs my arm and stops me. I look at him and he stares at me. He slowly lowers his head and laces a gentle kiss to my mouth. I freeze until he nips my bottom lip. I gasp and his tongue plunges into my mouth. Suddenly he pushes me away with a growl. I land on my butt with a cry.

“What is wrong with you?!” I cry, standing back up.

D doesn’t say anything.

“He wants you.” D’s left hand says.

“Well, he’s got a funny way of showing it!” I cry.

“He’s just scared he’ll drink you dry.” Parasite says just before D clenches his fist.

“Is that true?” I ask.

D doesn’t answer. I slowly walk up to him but he doesn’t move. I sweep my hair off my neck and tilt my head. I see his fangs lengthen and his eyes get a red glow as he stares at my neck. I reach up to tangle my hands in his hair and pull his face down to my neck.

“Take me. Take my blood and body. You already have my heart and soul.” I whisper.

“You have no idea how to keep yourself safe.” He growls.

“I don’t need to. I have you.” I whisper back.

I feel his lips on my throat and I sigh. He throws his head back with a roar and then lifts me up with his hands on my ass. I wrap my legs around his waist and my arms around his shoulders. He sprints back to the bedroom and drops me on the bed. I gasp at the speed he just moved but then he’s on me. With superhuman speed he rips my clothes from my body and then undresses himself. I go to get up but he growls at me and I freeze.

“Don’t move!” He hisses.

I lay back down and stay still. I bite my lip and feel a shiver go down my spine but it’s not fear, it’s arousal. I trust him explicitly but there’s still a slight bit of fear in my heart at the fact that he could kill me so easily. He sniffs deeply and then grins at me, flashing his fangs.

“I smell a small amount of fear but mostly I smell arousal. Open your legs and let me see if my sense of smell is right.” He demands huskily.

I blush crimson and open my legs wide, looking away from him as I feel exposed.

“Look at me.” He snaps.

I do as he says and whimper as I see his eyes glow even more red and he looks at me hungrily. He crawls onto the bed between my legs, moving like a predator stalking its prey. He dips his head down and licks up my slit. I jerk my hips up with a cry and he bites down on my mound, hard enough to dig in but not hard enough to break the skin. I whimper and try to move but he pins my hips down with his hands. I cry out as I feel a sharp bite to my hip and I realise Parasite just bit me. I should be disgusted but it just feeds the arousal I’m already feeling.

“Keep still or I might bite you before I’m ready.” D growls.

I whine but grasp the sheets beneath me to try to stay still. D licks and sucks his way up my body until he reaches my breasts. He sucks a nipple into his mouth and uses his hand to rub over my other nipple. He raises up slightly to show me his fangs and then buries them into my breast, sucking my nipple as he sucks up the blood. I grasp his hair, tugging sharply as I cry out. I scream in pleasure as a mouth bites down on my other breast.  
I’m lost in the arousal when D presses two fingers into my pussy. I scream as I cum, pussy clamping around his digits as all the sensations push me over the edge. D pulls his fangs out of my breast and licks the blood up as I writhe with my climax. I’m yanking on his hair but he just groans as he thrusts his fingers faster, dragging my climax on and on.

“D, please!” I whine.

“Please what?” He smirks.

“Fuck me!” I whine.

He grins at me and then lines himself up with my entrance. He pushes in balls deep and I cling to him with a whimper as I feel him stretch me so much it’s almost painful. He begins to pound into me and I feel a slight apprehension at the thought that he could break me with his vampiric strength. He growls at me and winds one of his hands into my hair, yanking my head back. 

“I’m going to bite you as you cum so I can swallow your pleasure as I make you scream my name.” He growls, burying his face in my neck.

I cry out at his words and wrap my legs around his waist. My hands go to his back and I rake my nails into his flesh. He snarls against my ear and begins to move faster. I know I’m going to have trouble walking for a few days after this but I also know he could’ve broken bones if he wasn’t careful so I trust him. I can feel Parasite licking along my skin but I’m too far gone to care. 

“I’m gonna cum!” I whimper.

D growls as I fall into the abyss of pleasure. He suddenly strikes, thrusting his fangs deep into my neck. I scream his name as his bite make the pleasure of my orgasm even more intense. My whole body arches like a bow and my nails scratch through his skin to make his blood flow. I’m completely lost in a black world of ecstasy as I scream until my voice gives out. I love the feel of him drinking my blood, it’s almost like we’re connected life to life.  
He throws his head back with a loud roar of my name as he cums, pumping his sticky seed all over my inner walls. I glance up at him so I can watch him cum and I’m lost in the picture he makes. His hair is a mess, his skin is covered in a slick film of sweat, his eyes are red and his mouth is covered in my blood. I can see the blood coating his lips, tongue and fangs. I grab his hair and pull him down to a ravenous kiss. I moan as I taste the coppery taste of my blood and delve my tongue in deeper.  
We pull apart as we come back to reality, wrapped around each other and panting for air. D rolls to the side, pulling me with him so I snuggle my head on his chest. His hand runs up and down my spine and I almost fall asleep until I hear a voice.

“I love you too.” D whispers as the world turns black.


	5. Always Alone (D/Doris)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for an anonymous on Tumblr.

Always Alone

 

Two years. That’s how long it’s been since D was last in this town. He sticks to the outskirts, not wanting to be recognised. He knows he should avoid a certain farm. A farm with two young people trying to survive. A farm that had been through a harrowing ordeal. An image of a beautiful, strong young woman and a little boy who had to grow up into a man too soon runs through his mind and he finds himself turning his horse straight where he shouldn’t go. He rides his horse down to the entrance of the farm and see her on the front porch watching him with a look of wonder. 

“D? You came back!” Doris cries rushing towards him.

“Yes.” He says, hiding the happiness he feels at seeing her healthy and well.

“Is there another vampire?” She gasps, clutching her throat automatically.

“No. I was just passing.” He rumbles tonelessly.

“Oh.” She grins.

“How are you and Dan?” He asks, a little warmth seeping into his tone.

“I’m still weaker than I ever was but Dan has grown strong. He’s kept his promise to you and he still never takes your pendant off. He’s away for a few days selling some stock.” She says with a cheery smile.

He nods and then turns his horse, fighting the urge to stay and try to have a normal life for once. 

“Wait! You’re leavin’?” She cries, running next to him.

“Yes. I have a job a few cities over.” He says quietly.

“Well I hope you pass through again someday. I still owe you the rest of your payment.” She says with a blush.

He doesn’t answer, just continues to ride away into the horizon but deep inside he hopes so too.

 

 

D loses track of how long it’s been since he saw her last. Doris. The strong beautiful woman who refused to give up even when a vampire bit her. A woman who refused to stop fighting even when the odds were stacked against her. A woman who offered her virginity and blood because she couldn’t afford the price.   
D wanders down the pathway of the farm on his horse and waits to see what he’ll find. He doesn’t know why he came back, he wasn’t even passing this time, but he had to. He lets out a sigh of breath as he sees her, sitting on the porch with a baby and grinning at him as she watches him ride closer. He feels a strange twist in his heart at the sight of her with a child. She’s aged too, now a middle aged woman instead of a young one barely into her adulthood. He should have realised she would be married with children by now.

“D! It’s so good to see you again!” She cries as he gets closer.

He smiles thinly at her but doesn’t say anything.

“Are you staying this time?” She asks.

“I can’t.” He says quietly.

“Please! Just a couple of hours? Dan and his wife are on a supply run. Just let me put my niece down for her nap. Please?” Doris pleads.

D nods and gets off his horse, following her inside. Niece? It’s her niece! He can’t explain why he feels a swell of happiness at that realisation. He sits on the sofa in her living room as she disappears into the back of the house to put the baby in bed. She comes through a couple of minutes later and sits next to him. Doris’ scent invades his nostrils and his mouth waters, he’s wanted her for so long it’s almost painful being this close to her now.

“D?” She asks timidly.

“Yes?” He answers quietly.

“Do you remember the payment I still owe you?” She asks, blushing and refusing to meet his gaze.

“Yes.” He says so quietly it’s barely more than a sigh.

“I want… to pay you.” She whispers.

D clenches his teeth together and clasps his fists tightly to stop himself from just launching at her. The dreams he’s had of her since the day he met her have bored through his self-control. 

“Not a good idea.” He growls.

“Look, I’m still a virgin. No man is interested in a vampire’s leftovers, which is fair enough, but I don’t want to die without feeling that intimacy with someone at least once.” She says, looking at D with tears filling her eyes.

He can’t fight anymore, can’t resist. He feels an urge to rip apart any man that would make her feel so bad about herself. D reaches out and grasps her chin, pulling her face around to face his. He leans down slowly, keeping his eyes on hers, until their lips meet. Doris’ eyes slide shut as she melts into his body. He slides his tongue along the seam of her lips and she opens her mouth with a gasp. He slides his tongue inside and tastes every hidden spot, growling deeply as he tastes her. She moans into his mouth and he grabs her hips, pulling her forwards to straddle his lap.   
She grabs his hair in her hands, neither of them noticing her knocking his hat off his head. He kisses down her jaw and neck, hesitating over her pulse point. Doris tenses as his teeth scrape over the spot on her neck but then she whines with loss as he continues on. He leans her back so that she arches into him and then kisses and licks along the neckline of her dress. 

“D!” Doris sighs as he nips her skin.

D growls even more animal like than before and she gasps as she feels him grip her dress and tear it in half, pulling the tatters from her body. She yelps as she finds herself being flipped over so she’s slumped on the cushion with her ass on the edge of the seat. D grabs her inner thighs and yanks her legs apart. Before she can get a coherent thought into her brain he lowers his head and sucks her clit into his mouth.   
She bucks her hips with a cry and he tightens his grips on her thighs, pinning her in place. She grasps his hair as he becomes almost ravenous for her taste, licking and sucking on every part of her pussy his tongue can reach. After a while, when she can’t even see due to the overwhelming pleasure, he moves so that he’s just sucking her clit so that he can push a finger into her sopping pussy.   
She gasps as he invades her and she feels a slight sting from her maidenhood. The hand on her thigh begins to rub soothing circles into her skin and he watches her closely through his lashes as he continues to suck on her and move his finger. When he’s sure by her expression that all she’s feeling is pleasure he adds a second finger, making her writhe from the sensation.   
He crooks his fingers up and Doris screams as she feels the first orgasm she’s ever had rush through her body. D growls again as he lifts his head to watch her. She looks so beautiful, all naked and flushed. She has her eyes squeezed closed and her mouth wide open as she screams his name.  
He waits until she reaches her peak and then undoes his trousers, removes his fingers and thrusts his cock deep inside her, hoping that her pleasure will stop the pain. She chokes on another scream as her eyes go wide and she looks at him in shock. D freezes as he goes balls deep, allowing her to adjust. She clings to him desperately as she tries to urge him to move, not caring about the expected pain. 

“D please!” She pleads, head rolling back.

He snarls at her, eyes flashing red as his fangs get even longer at the sight of her neck stretched below him. He closes his eyes, fighting the urge to feed from her as he fucks her. She notices his struggle and grabs his head, pulling his face down into the crook of her neck.

“Take me. Take all of me. Please D.” She whispers.

He groans out a sound of pain but she shushes him, pulling him tighter. He growls against her neck and she gasps, air catching in her throat. He feels her pussy clench in arousal around his shaft. He begins to move, slow shallow thrusts at first and then speeding up as her moans get louder and louder. He wraps one arm around her waist and the other along her back and begins to pound into her harder.  
Her nails dig into his back as she clings to him, making all kinds of delicious noises into his ear. When he can tell that she’s so close he plunges his fangs deep into her neck, moaning in ecstasy as he tastes her blood. She cries out, nails slicing deep into his skin as she cums, gushing over his cock. He growls into her neck, gulping down huge mouthfuls of blood but staying in control enough to stop from taking over her mind.   
He waits for her to finish before he removes his fangs and cums, flooding her core, and roaring her name. He feels her go limp and he looks at her worriedly as his cock twitches a couple more times, emptying completely. He sighs with relief as he sees her looking at him through half-lidded eyes with a contented smile on her face. He lowers his head to kiss her gently but then jerks away as he realises he has her blood in his mouth. She grins at him and pulls his head down to kiss him passionately instead. 

“That was wow.” She whispers.

He gives her a small smile but doesn’t say anything even though inside he feels the same. Even though inside he has a million emotions running through his heart but he KNOWS if he says any of it he’ll never leave and he refuses to condemn her to a life with him. He carries her through to the room the baby is in and lays her on the bed with a gentle kiss to the forehead.

“You’re leavin’ again aren’t you?” She says tiredly.

“I can’t stay.” He says sadly.

“I know. I hope you come back.” She smiles, eyes closing gently.

He did too.

 

 

D has lost count of how many years it’s been since he saw Doris last. He finds himself riding down the farm driveway, disappointment hitting him hard as he sees she’s not on the porch. He grows worried as he sees that the place looks run down. As he gets of the horse an old man opens the front door and walks out with a familiar grin on his face.

“D! It’s been so long. I was always so upset that I missed you when you visited. I still have your pendant by the way so if you want it back its here.” The old man croaks, lifting up the pendant at his neck.

“Dan?” D asks quietly, feeling dread dragging at his stomach.

“Guess I look kinda old now. You look the same as you did when we met.” Dan smiles.

“Where’s Doris?” D growls, kicking himself for forgetting how quickly humans aged.

“Inside but…she hasn’t got long.” Dan says, tears filling his eyes.

D walks inside and goes straight to her room. His heart shatters as he sees her looking frail and old in her bed. The bed he left her in looking beautiful and content, sleeping softly with an afterglow shining her cheeks. She’s almost unrecognisable now, wrinkled and that fiery glow she always had is dying as he looks.

“D, you came back again.” She croaks, gasping for air.

“Yes.” He says, walking over to her and sitting on the bed next to her.

He takes her hand and she smiles at him woefully.

“Not as beautiful as I used to be huh?” She asks.

“Yes you are. You’ll always be beautiful.” He says sincerely.

“I wish you would remember me how I used to be.” She gasps, coughing and wincing in pain.

“I will, I swear. Always.” D promises her, knowing it’s true.

“I wish you could’ve stayed. Been happy here. But I understand why you couldn’t.” She rasps.

“I wish that too.” He says.

“You know, I love you. Always have.” She says, eyes sliding closed.

“I love you too.” He whispers, knowing it’s safe to admit it now.

She grins and then he hears her breathing slow to a stop. He strains his superhuman hearing so that he can hear her very last heartbeat. For the first time in centuries he allows himself to cry. Why didn’t he come back more often? Why didn’t he stay? He should have let himself make her happy, after all a human lifetime is not that long. He dries his eyes and leaves the room, eyes lingering on her body but true to his word he doesn’t see the empty corpse laying on the bed. Instead he sees the temper filled woman who could wield a whip better than most supernatural beings. The young woman who met him naked on a hilltop to hire him.

“Is she gone?” Dan wheezes.

“Yes.” D says quietly, realising that it won’t be long before the boy in front of him is gone too.

“Will you stay for the funeral? She’d like that.” Dan asks, tears running down his cheeks.

D nods and Dan shows him to a spare room. It turns out that Dan’s wife died last month but they’d had ten children and each of their children had six so even though Doris never married she was still never alone. It eases D’s guilt a little bit. Doris’ funeral is two days later and D watches from a nearby hilltop. He said his goodbye’s to Doris earlier, laying an ornate cross that belonged to his Mother a long time ago on Doris’ chest along with a single red rose. As the dirt begins to cover her coffin, filling the gaping hole in the ground, he turns and leaves thinking of a beautiful young woman that he’ll always love.


	6. Not Invincible (D/Carmilla)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING- TORTURE FIC.
> 
> Written for an anonymous Tumblr user.

Not Invincible

 

D rides over the crest and he can see Carmilla’s castle in the bright light of day. He can’t believe he’s back here again. He honestly thought he’d seen the last of this place when the ship flew off but there’s been rumours about the Duchess being back. So, he decided to come back and check them out, make sure. He slowly rides towards the castle, ignoring Parasite’s words of caution.   
Once he reaches what’s left of the castle’s entrance he dismounts and walks inside. He peers around, looking for any sign of life. Something draws him to the left so he walks that way. He descends down further and further into darkness but doesn’t come across any traps or attacks. He starts to relax at the lack of any signs of people. He was obviously right, she’s dead.   
He hears a noise to his left and turns. He looks intently but he can’t see anything. Maybe D is just hearing things? Just as he’s about to turn back and head out he feels an extreme pain run through his body. He recognises it as some kind of super powered taser, made specifically to use against vampires. 

“Nice to see you again, Traitor.” He hears as his vision goes black.

 

 

D groans as he comes to. He growls when he realises he’s chained in shackles attached to the ceiling and he’s been stripped down to just his trousers. He tries to break free but the metal cuffs and chain are obviously created to hold a vampire. His fangs elongate and he hisses as Carmilla shows herself, gliding towards him happily. 

“Ah look, My Toy is awake.” He says cheerfully.

“Let me down, now!” D growls at her.

“Oh I don’t think so. Do you realise how painful it was to regenerate after what you did? What I had to do to survive?” She hisses back furiously.

“I don’t care. Release me now or I’ll kill you permanently.” D replies, seeming unconcerned about his predicament.

She just smirks at him and runs a nail down his chest, digging it deeper and deeper into his flesh as she does. He grits his teeth, trying to hide how much it hurts. She giggles and does it again and again until his chest is shredded into ribbons and he can’t hide the cries of pain. She leans down and begins to lick up along the cuts, moaning at the taste of his blood. He tries to twist away but he’s too weak from the pain and loss of blood.  
She giggles slightly and sits down on a nearby chair, licking the blood from around her lips. She smirks as she watches him heal. When his skin has healed she grabs a glass from a table next to her and walks up to him, holding the edge of the glass against his lips. He keeps his lips sealed together when he realises it’s blood that she’s trying to feed him. He kicks at her, using the last little bit of energy he has, knocking her down and causing the glass to shatter.

“Stupid toy!” She growls, flashing her fangs.

She stands up angrily and strides over to the table. He growls at her as D sees her pick up a knife from the table. Carmilla walks back up to him with a truly sadistic grin. She stabs the knife into his body over and over again until his voice has cracked from agonised screams and his blood has made a pool on the floor. When she decides she’s had enough, she licks her lips and carves her name into a part of his flesh that has already healed.

“An artist should always sign their work; don’t you think?” She laughs.

He just groans at her, barely conscious anymore. As she starts to slice away strips of his skin, he truly hates his vampire blood that not only keeps him conscious through her ‘fun’ but also heals him again and again. 

 

 

D clenches his teeth as he hears Carmilla coming back again. For days now she’s tortured him. He’s so injured his body is having a hard time healing now. She’s sliced him, skinned him, burned him and electrocuted him. Today she’s carrying a plank of wood and he knows she plans on beating him with it. She grins manically at him and slams the wood against his ribs. He cries out as his ribs shatter and she laughs. 

“Oh I do like the noises My Toy makes.” She laughs.

She batters him with the wood again and again, making him scream as he feels bones break and shatter. She just laughs as she gets splattered with his blood. Once she’s finished smashing his bones she starts to whip him with a metal chain with silver spikes attached to it. After that she goes back to slicing him.

 

 

“I’m bored.” She pouts a few weeks later.

He blinks at her in pain and exhaustion, wondering what she’ll do to him now. She holds up a wooden stake and he’s torn between horror at the thought of dying and gladness that it’s all over. She rams the stake through his heart and then releases the chain. She cackles as she drags him over to a coffin and places him inside, smiling in glee as she seals it.

“Let’s see how you like being shut in there for centuries.” She hisses before gliding out of the room.

Inside the coffin D’s left hand begins to twitch.

“Finally, I can save us. Stupid magical chains.” Parasite grumbles as the hand begins to finger crawl to the stake.


	7. Obsessed (Kai Parker/Female Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for an anonymous Tumblr user for their birthday.
> 
> WARNING-Rapefic.

Obsessed

 

“Damon, what the fuck?!” I snap as I land on my ass after Damon pushes me.

“Stay away from her.” Damon growls at the guy who just helped me pick up my shopping after I dropped it.

“Damon! He was just helping me!” I shout, standing up with a wince.

“It’s you that just hurt her, Damon.” The guy says with a smirk, making me frown.

I take a step back from them both, realising that they know each other and if Damon is being so aggressive then the other guy is a danger.

“Oh come on Damon, at least allow me to show good manners by introducing myself to the lady.” The other guy says with a smile.

Damon just lets out a low growl, looking more animalistic than I’ve ever seen him. 

“Malachai Parker, Kai to my friends. Pleasure to meet such a beauty.” Kai smirks to me.

Damon moves back between us and Kai shrugs, giving me one last look over before he turns around and walks away. I let out a breath I didn’t even know I was holding and then yelp as Damon grabs my arm and starts to drag me away.

“Ow, Damon! You’re hurting me!” I snap.

He doesn’t say anything, just continues to drag me along. I yank my arm back but just ending up crying out as my wrist pops slightly. Damon spins on me with a snarl.

“Seriously! You almost get yourself killed by a psychopathic siphoner and then you try to break your wrist?!” He snarls.

“Hey! It’s not my fault! I didn’t know who or what that guy was and you’re dragging me around like I’m a rag doll!” I shout back.

He sighs and looks down, rubbing his thumb over my wrist.

“Look, I get that you were scared for me but I’m fine.” I say, moving closer to him.

He leans down and buries his face in my neck, taking a deep breath in. I moan as he smells my scent and growls, fangs scraping my skin. 

“Damon, we’re out in the open.” I moan as he licks my skin.

“Then let’s go somewhere private.” He groans, pulling me into him enough to feel his erection pressing into me.

“Yeah, let’s do that.” I gasp as he lightly nips my neck.

As we head home, neither of us notices Kai watching us with narrowed eyes.

 

 

I’m sitting at the bar, downing a few drinks whilst I wait for Damon. He’s off helping Stefan with some emergency so I was left on my own. I don’t mind though; I like the atmosphere here. 

“Hello, beautiful.” Kai says as he sits next to me.

“What do you want?” I ask warily.

He gives me a shocked look and I roll my eyes. I have to admit; he’s been helping the group a lot recently but I still don’t trust him and I don’t think Damon does either. 

“Hey, I just came in here to get a drink and noticed a beautiful woman sitting all by herself.” Kai smiles, ordering his own drink.

“There are plenty of beautiful women sitting in here on their own.” I reply drolly.

“But there’s only one whose company I enjoy.” He grins.

“And that’s my cue to leave.” I sigh, getting up.

“Wait, sit back down and help pass the time.” He says, grabbing my wrist.

“I need to go.” I reply, pulling my hand out of his grasp.

“Please.” He says quietly.

I sigh but sit back down.

“I suppose I can stay for a little longer.” I sigh.

“No, you can’t.” I hear growled from behind me.

“Damon! You scared me!” I gasp, spinning around in my seat.

He glares at a grinning Kai and then grabs my wrist. I sigh as Damon leads me from the bar in a fury. I love him but sometimes his jealousy is annoying. I allow him to pull me along as he’s being gentle this time and we’re soon at his home. He growls and glares at me as he paces and I have to fight to hide my giggle.

“You think this is funny?! You’re hanging out and drinking with a sociopath and you think it’s funny?!” He shouts, throwing an ornament from a nearby shelf.

I don’t even flinch, so used to his outbursts I’m completely unfazed by them.

“He may not be a nice guy but I think sociopath is a bit much.” I reply with a smile.

“I never told you the full story about him, did I?” He asks in shock.

“I thought you had?” I reply, frowning in confusion.

“Sit down.” He sighs.

I do as he says as he pours a couple of drinks.

“Here. You’ll need it.” He says, handing me a glass.

I take the drink and he tells me everything he knows about Malachai Parker. By the time he’s finished I feel absolutely sick and even one drink of Damon’s favourite scotch isn’t strong enough to make me feel clean.

 

 

I’m walking through the woods on the way to Damon’s and I swear I’m being followed. A fog rolls in and I laugh as a crow flies over my head. Damon and his dramatics. 

“Haven’t we known each other a little too long for you to try this crap?” I call out, laughing.

“Oh but this is all new to me.”

“Kai!” I gasp, spinning around and seeing him walking up to me.

“Hello beautiful, do you like the new powers?” He grins.

“Uh, yeah. Cool. Sorry, I have to go.” I ramble, stepping backwards.

“You’re scared of me. You’ve never feared me before. Did Damon tell you all about me?” He says snidely, stepping closer to me with a grin.

“What?! I’m not scared.” I say quickly, stepping backwards even quicker.

All I have to do is make it close enough to Damon’s for him to hear me call for help.

“You are. Mm, it makes you smell so much better. I always found you attractive but now you’re mouth-wateringly delicious.” He says, his eyes changing as his fangs grow.

I give up my façade and spin around, sprinting towards Damon’s house. Just as I get close enough for Damon to hear if I yell, Kai grabs me from behind and places his hand over my mouth. I struggle but I can’t get free. He leans over me so he can stare into my eyes.

“Be quiet and come with me.” He says, eyes going brighter.

He’s trying to compel me! I go limp, playing along and he releases me with a smug smile. 

“Da…!” I try to yell but he clamps his hand back over my mouth before I can finish.

“Why doesn’t work on you?” Kai hisses before he picks me up and runs with vampiric speed.

When we stop, I fall to my knees, dizzy from disorientation. After a minute my senses come back and I realise I’m in the bedroom of a building I’ve never been in before. Kai is standing over me with a frown and I try to crawl away. He grabs my hair and yanks me up to my feet, ignoring the cry of pain that I let out.

“Why can’t I compel you?” He hisses.

“Go to hell!” I snap, grabbing at the hand in my hair.

He snarls at me, flashing his fangs, and grabs me by the throat. I gasp as his hand squeezes down, choking the air from my lungs. I try to hit at him but he’s not bothered by me at all. My vision is starting to go black as I’m vaguely aware that he’s lying me down on the bed. He suddenly releases my throat and I gasp in a large breath, choking on the ragged feeling in my throat.   
I start fighting him again as he begins to rip at my clothes but he’s too strong and too fast. It’s not long before I’m stripped completely naked and at his mercy. He begins to inspect my few pieces of jewellery and I begin to panic, knowing what he’s looking for and how helpless I’ll be if he does find it.

“Ah! Vervain bracelet. Clever. Damon, I suppose?” He grins at me with a manic gleam in his eyes.

“He’ll kill you for this.” I gasp, tears streaming from my eyes as I feel how much I’m at his mercy.

“Well, this and tying Elena’s enchanted sleep to Bonnie’s life.” He grins even more.

“You’re actually insane enough to think you can beat him, aren’t you?” I gasp, laughing hysterically at his stupidity.

He narrows his eyes and backhands me across the face, making me cry out at the pain.

“You will forget all about Damon! You will believe that you love me and you’ll do anything I say.” He hisses with his Power.

“No! I won’t… Hi honey.” I grin, reaching up for Kai and pulling him down for a hungry kiss.

I moan as his tongue slides against mine, frowning as I feel like this is wrong for a second. His hands slide down my body and I arch with a moan as his palms brush my breasts.

“Kai, Baby, you’re wearing too many clothes.” I whine, turning my head so he can kiss down my neck.

He uses his vampiric speed to move and take his clothes off, so that he’s back on top of me and naked within seconds. I whimper as he kisses his way down my body, stopping to suck a nipple into his mouth, and then licks a swipe up my slit. He nips at my thighs and I gasp.

“Bite me Baby, please.” I gasp, bucking my hips up.

He looks at me as his eyes change and then flashes his fangs at me. I moan and then scream his name as he bites into my inner thigh, slurping my blood greedily. 

“Stop!” I cry, pushing his head as I see a bite scar on my other thigh and a sense of wrongness washes through me.

“What’s the matter beautiful?” He asks, lifting his head up and letting a line of my blood run down his chin.

“I want… you inside me. Please Kai.” I whimper, unsure of why I hesitated.

He smiles at me and then presses a thumb against my clit, making me arch with a moan. He pushes two fingers from his other hand into my core and I cry out, riding his talented hands. 

“Ever since I met you I wanted to see you come undone beneath me like this.” He grins.

“Kai!” I gasp as he uses his Power to speed up his thumb on my clit. 

“Who do you belong to Beautiful?” He groans as he watches me.

I open my mouth to say he does but I choke on the words, something inside stopping me from saying them. He presses my clit and I cum, screaming his name, juices running down his fingers and hand as my vision goes spotty. When I come back down, panting for air, he’s crawled over me and I moan as I watch him lick his hand clean.

“Kai, please!” I gasp, wrapping my legs around his waist to pull him down.

He grins at me and then thrusts his cock into my core, hard and deep, hitting my cervix and making me cry out in pleasure. I clasp his back, digging my nails into the skin as he pounds into me. I hiss as I feel a little pain as he uses his vampiric strength but I’m so lost in the pleasure I don’t care. I feel arousal coil in my abdomen again as he kisses me hungrily, letting me taste my own juices and blood. I moan at the mixture of tastes and sensations and he groans as my pussy clenches around his shaft.   
One of his hands is holding him up and the other slides down my body to rub my clit as he fucks me. I whine as that coil of arousal tightens even more. He flashes his fangs at me and then shoves them deep in my neck, making me scream his name as I cum. My orgasm rips through me as he drinks from me, the longer he drinks the longer my climax goes on. I scream his name until my voice cracks. My head starts to spin and he finally releases my neck, allowing my orgasm to finish just as he calls my name with his own. I whine as I feel his seed fill me and then he collapses on top of me. 

“You’re all mine now, beautiful.” He whispers in my ear.

I shudder in disgust but I don’t know why. I try to tell him I love him but I can’t get the words out. His phone beeps suddenly and he uses his telekinesis to pull it into his hand. He looks at the message with a smirk and then gets up, ignoring the wince I make at the slight sting from the force he used on me earlier.

“I have to pop out for a bit but I’ll be back soon. Get some sleep, beautiful, I plan on claiming you again and again when I get back.” He smirks.

I gasp as arousal floods my body at his words but then I find myself falling into a deep sleep.

 

‘Damon!’ I scream in my head as I sit bolt upright in the bed.

I feel Damon’s mind slide against mine with joy which turns to worry and despair as all my memories of what happened come back and he feels guilt weighing my mind down. Damon keeps trying to probe me about what’s wrong but I refuse to answer him. I can’t believe I let Kai do that to me, that I enjoyed it! I lean over the edge of the bed as my stomach empties itself in disgust. I can feel Damon trying to reassure me that he’s coming for me but I just start to sob as I curl into a foetal position on the bed. I feel disgusted as I realise that mine and Kai’s fluids have hardened on my thighs and I know Damon will hate me. I can’t even blame him. I let Kai do those things to me and now Damon will leave me forever. It gives me no comfort whatsoever that Kai is obviously dead, realising that that’s why I can remember everything now.


	8. Underappreciation (Damon/Female Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING- Blood drinking.

Underappreciation

 

I arch with a gasp as his hands slide over my bared breasts, and he kisses down my stomach. My hands grab at his headboard as I moan in pleasure. His kisses move lower until he’s licking and nipping along the waistband of my jeans. His hands slide down my sides and then begin to undo my trousers, making me whimper with impatience. He begins to slide my jeans down and I yelp, bucking my hips, as he nips my stomach. I grab at his hair as he noses at my mound, taking his time to remove my jeans and panties. We both groan in frustration when we hear his phone begin to ring.

“Leave it.” I whisper, as he pulls away.

“It’s Elena’s ringtone.” He replies with worry, sitting up and reaching for his phone.

“Damon! Seriously!” I snap, sitting up with frustration.

He barely even glances at me as he starts to talk on his phone. I sit there glaring at him for a few minutes but he doesn’t seem to even remember I’m here. I sigh and get up, pulling on my clothes, getting even more pissed by the fact that he doesn’t even seem to notice. I walk out of the house, heading home, fuming over it all. I love him and he says he loves me but Elena is always his number one priority!   
It’s not like I’m one of those jealous women who don’t want their boyfriends having friends of the opposite sex. I know that a lot of the time Elena needs help with real crises. All I would like is to be his top priority sometimes! But it seems like as soon as Elena is even mentioned he completely forgets about me.  
When I get home I’m too wired to sleep so I go into my home gym and workout, ending with punching the crap out of a bag. By the time I’m exhausted enough to sleep, it’s four in the morning and Damon still hasn’t got in touch to see where I went. 

 

 

I smile as I finish setting the table at Damon’s home. It’s our anniversary and we’re having a nice dinner date. I’ve made all his favourites and I’ve dressed up nicely. I’m even wearing a dress and heels. As I look at everything I’ve done my mind flits to the ticket that’s sitting in my bag. I was offered a place at a top university but I’ve decided not to go. I’m still wondering if I should tell Damon about it though. It feels wrong not disclosing something but I’m not going so is it really something that needs to be told?

“Hi, Princess. This looks lovely.” Damon grins as he walks in.

“Thank you.” I smile.

“You look lovely too.” He says, snaking his arms around my waist from behind.

I just grin and blush, leaning back in his embrace. He tilts my head round so he can lay a gentle kiss on my mouth. I reach up behind me with one hand, gripping his dark curls and he moans against my lips. He deepens the kiss, licking along the seam of my mouth so I’ll open up for him. It’s my time to moan as his tongue dominates mine. Just as it all starts to get steamier there’s a knock on the door.

“I’ll get it, you start eating.” I smile, pulling away.

“Oh, I plan on eating tonight, trust me.” He says with his devilish smile.

I feel wetness pooling in my panties at the lustful look he gives me and then go to the door. 

“Elena.” I sigh as I open the door.

“Hi is Damon there?” She asks with a smile.

“We, uh, we’re a bit…” I start to say but I’m interrupted by Damon.

“What’s wrong Elena? Come in.” He says, stepping around me.

“But Damon…” I say sadly.

“Thanks.” She says, walking inside.

He leads her into the main room, completely ignoring me. I follow along slowly and then gape at him as I see him pulling his jacket on.

“Let’s go.” He says to Elena.

“What?” I gasp.

He ignores me again, sweeping passed with Elena in tow. I stand there in shock, mouth hanging open in disbelief. I can’t do this charade anymore. I slide the lapis lazuli ring that Damon gave me off my finger and place it in the middle of the table, tears sliding down my face. I slowly walk home and pack a bag, grabbing my ticket, and change my clothes. I get a cab to the local train station. I pull my phone out and send a text.

Elena, you win. Damon’s all yours. I’m done.

After I send it I toss my hone in the nearest garbage can. I get on my train and watch the station as it disappears from sight, hoping that by some miracle Damon suddenly appears to stop me leaving. But, of course, I’m not Elena so he doesn’t.

 

 

A couple of months later, I’m walking through the campus. I’ve settled in well but I’m lonely. I miss Damon every day, having to fight the urge to call him every morning and every evening. I sigh as I suddenly realise how dark it is. I feel a shiver go down my spine and I glance around. For weeks now I’ve felt like someone is following me but I never see anything. At first I was stupid enough to think that maybe Damon had found me but I eventually realised that it was impossible, there’s no way he could find me.  
I shake my head and carry on walking, cutting down a path between some trees. I cry out as my bag is suddenly grabbed and pulled on. I pull back, struggling against the man trying to mug me. I shout out for help as he suddenly backhands me across the face. I land on the ground with a cry and the man stands over me with his fist raised. I hear a crow cry and then suddenly a black blur knocks into the man. It’s Damon! He grabs the guys upraised fist and twists his arm, only stopping when there’s a loud snapping noise and the guy screams in pain. Damon grabs his head and twists, breaking the man’s neck and allowing the body to drop on the floor.

“Damon?” I whisper, trying to figure out what he’s doing here.

He turns back to me, his eyes and teeth going back to his human form, and then he rushes over to me. He bends down and lifts me up bridal style. I just blink at him in shock and then I curl into him as he uses his vampiric speed to run to my apartment. He places me down on my feet gently and I open the door and step inside. I turn to invite him in but I find myself hesitating even though I don’t mean to. I stare at him, trying to decide what to do. I don’t want to be hurt again but I love him and I’ve missed him. He just stands there and waits patiently. I know he can see the struggle in my eyes but he doesn’t try to sway me, just allows me to make my decision.

“Come in.” I say quietly.

His shoulders sag in relief and he smirks at me as he enters, closing the door behind him. I frown at that smug look and I feel anger bubbling up in my chest.

“Where’s Elena?” I snap, turning my back to him and walking into my living room.

“Don’t know. Don’t care.” He says, grabbing my wrist gently to pull me round.

I look up at him and he frowns, reaching out to run his fingers along my cheek. I wince in pain, realising I’ve got a bruise there. I try to pull away from him but he grips me tighter.

“I missed you. I don’t understand why you left? Why you think I want Elena.” He whispers quietly. 

“Seriously?!” I snap, anger boiling to the service again.

I yank my arm free and spin round, pacing in frustration. He grabs my arm and spins me back round, staring at me intently.

“You really can’t work it out, can you?” I rage.

“No!” He cries, frustrated.

“You always prioritise Elena over me! Every time she wanted something you were there for her, no matter what we were doing at the time! You’d just run off with her and leave me behind, not even caring if I was upset!” I scream, pushing at his chest as he refuses to let go of my arm.

“Princess, don’t cry. Please don’t cry.” He says softly, reaching up to wipe my cheeks.

I blink, not even realising that I was crying until then.

“I missed you too but I can’t go back to being your back up girlfriend for when Elena isn’t around.” I reply quietly, pulling away from him again.

I gasp as I’m suddenly pushed against the wall, Damon’s hand around my throat. Damon is so furious his eyes and teeth have changed again, making me shiver as he lets out a vampiric growl. 

“You really think that?! You think that little of me?!” He shouts, rage twisting his already demonic face.

“What else am I supposed to think, Damon?! You drop me in seconds every time she shows up! You don’t even care what it is we’re doing when she calls! Sex or an anniversary date? Doesn’t matter anymore if she bats her eyelashes at you!” I scream back.

“She was helping me organise your birthday!” He roars, punching a hole in the wall by my head.

“What?” I whisper, anger draining away.

“The time she called whilst we were in bed together was because there was a problem with the cake I chose. On our anniversary, she came around because she found the present I wanted to get you but the shop owner would only hold it for so long! I love you! I’ve always loved you, from the very second I saw you! There is NO ONE more important to me than you! I can’t believe you can believe I could EVER choose someone over you, ANYTHING over you!” He says desperately.

“But…my birthday isn’t until next month. Why did you need so much time to plan?” I ask, confused.

“Because of this. I wanted it to be perfect.” He says sheepishly, holding out an engagement ring with a lapis lazuli in.

I just stare at him in shock, unable to get my head around everything he’s said. 

“Is that a no?” He asks cautiously.

“Do you really mean it?” I gasp, looking at him.

He smiles with a nod, his hand sliding from my throat to cup my cheek.

“I’m so sorry.” I whisper, tears filling my eyes.

“What?” He asks, his face falling with panic in his eyes.

“For thinking so badly of you. For just leaving without telling you how I felt.” I say, tears rolling down my face.

“I understand it although it broke my heart when I walked in and found your ring and then Elena got that text.” He says slowly, sadly.

“I’ll never leave you again.” I declare, taking the ring.

He sighs and looks relieved and then ecstatic. He takes the ring back and then slides it on my finger. It’s smaller than the other ring he gave me, silver rather than gold, but it means even more because of the sentiment behind it. I throw my arms around his neck and he kisses me hungrily. I moan into his mouth as he grips my ass and lifts me so I can wrap my legs around his waist. My hands slide into his hair and I tug tightly, making him growl as his tongue slides against mine. I gasp as we’re suddenly in my bedroom and he drops me to the bed.  
I begin to pull my clothes off as he removes his. Once we’re both naked he crawls up my body, kissing and nipping as he goes. By the time he’s eye level with me, I’m already moaning and writhing. I grip his hair and pull him down for a ravenous kiss. I’ve missed him so much and I pour all those emotions into my kiss. 

“Can’t wait, need to be inside you.” He whispers in my ear.

I don’t answer him, I just kiss along his jaw and then bite down on his neck. He cries out, grabs my hips and slams into me in one hard thrust. I throw my head back and scream his name as he slides deep inside my core, a slight sting from the lack of preparation, but I love it when he’s like this. I wrap my legs around his waist as he leans over me on one hand, his other gripping my ass tightly, and pounds into me. I arch and moan, my nails digging furrows into his back. It’s not long before I feel my orgasm just out of reach.

“Damon, drink me!” I gasp, needing one final push.

He growls, his eyes and teeth growing again, and I cry out as he drives his fangs into my neck. I whimper as I feel him sucking my blood down like the sweetest wine. He groans against my skin and his thrusts get sloppy. He slams into me one more time and I explode around him, arching with a scream of his name, as I cum.   
I pant for air as I come back down, whimpering when he pulls his mouth away and licks the bite closed. He’s still slamming into me and he reaches up to cut a bloody line on his own neck. I pull him down and attach my mouth to the wound. As I suck his warm coppery blood down my throat he growls and cums, filling me up with his warm seed as he does. He continues to thrust lazily until I pull away from his neck. His mouth crashes onto mine and we moan as our tongues tangle and the blood in our mouths mingle into a heady cocktail. He pulls away so I can gasp air into my lungs and collapses down on top of me, his elbows catching his weight.

“I love you.” He growls, looking deep into my eyes.

“I love you too.” I grin tiredly at him.

“Get some sleep, you’ll need it for what I have planned.” He smirks, pulling away from me so he can spoon me instead.

“Sounds like fun.” I yawn, eyes fluttering shut.

“I want to show you just how much I appreciate and love you.” Damon whispers in my ear.

“Mmm.” I mumble falling into a deep sleep, feeling whole once again.


	9. Two Hunters Together (D/Female Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for a Tumblr user called Angel Nightshade.

Two Hunters Together

 

I race through the castle halls, surprised by the lack of traps, as I hunt down the vampire I was paid to kill. As I near the main hall I can hear fighting. I enter the room and sigh in frustration. D is there and just as I walk into the chamber he kills the vampire.

“What the fuck?” I snap.

D turns and looks at me. I’m sure he smirks but his face goes blank before I can be sure. He doesn’t say anything, just strolls passed me.

“Hey! This was MY job!” I shout at him as I stomp after him.

“I got here first.” He replies quietly.

“That’s your answer every goddamn time!” I snap, grabbing his arm to stop him.

Of course, my grip means nothing to him. He just carries on walking and as I refuse to let go I’m practically dragged along with him. Six months this has been happening. I’ll get hired, I’ll hunt down the vampire but before I can go in for the kill, D turns up and kills it instead. He’s been doing it ever since I ran into some trouble and he saved me. To begin with I thought people were hiring him after me because they didn’t think a woman could do the job but now I’m beginning to wonder if it isn’t something else.

“Fuck sake, will you stop!” I yell in frustration.

He stops so suddenly I almost collide with his back. I stumble backwards and gasp as I start to fall. Before I can land on the ground he’s turned around and grabbed me. I blink into his so blue eyes as he stands me back up on my feet. Damn his eyes are nice. 

“You need to explain this shit to me!” I state determinedly.

“He likes.” Comes from his left hand before he clenches it tight.

“You like what?” I ask, looking from his hand up to his eyes.

He doesn’t answer, just turns and begins to walk away again.

“D! Tell me!” I scream.

“Quit this job. Before you get yourself killed.” He says quietly as he walks away.

“Oh, hell no! You do not get to tell me what I can or can’t do! I’m perfectly capable of looking after myself!” I shout, rushing over to him.

I gasp as he suddenly slams me into the wall, not hard enough to hurt but just enough to shock me. He growls at me, flashing his fangs when his growl ends in a snarl. 

“You will get killed.” He hisses furiously.

“Screw you!” I snap back.

“He wishes you would.” His left hand says.

“What?” I snap at his hand as he clenches it tightly again.

“Nothing.” D grounds out.

“Will you please just tell me the truth for once?! Just because you’re a dhampir does not mean you have to fucking lie to me!” I sigh in frustration.

He releases me and I see a flicker in his eyes again. He begins to walk away and I sigh. Then I grin and follow him. As he mounts his horse I jump on behind him. He turns slightly and blinks at me. I never noticed how long his eyelashes are before.

“I figure if you’re gonna do my jobs just as I get there, we may as well work together.” I shrug with a grin.

“No.” He says coldly.

“Hm, don’t recall askin’” I smirk.

He growls but turns back around and starts the horse walking. As the hours on the horse tick by I begin to doze off. I’m only vaguely aware when he stops the horse and pulls me round so that I’m held against his chest with one hand and he restarts the horse.

 

 

A few weeks later, I’m absolutely livid. I’m still travelling with D but as Vampires are very rare there tends to be a long wait between jobs so I pick up odd jobs as we go from one place to the next. At the moment, I’m working as a bartender. The job isn’t bad but D is. I’m pissed at him because I just found out he did a job on a vampire yesterday and didn’t even bother telling me about it so I worked here instead. He keeps treating me like some kind of weak little damsel and it’s really pissing me off! I told him this morning that if he tried to walk me home tonight, like he has every night, I’d chop of his dick and stuff it down his throat. I only have a half hour left to work and he hasn’t turned up so I guess he realised I meant it. I clean and lock up and then slowly walk towards where our camp is.   
It’s not long before I hear footsteps and realise I’m being followed, by a lot of people too by the sounds of it. Perfect, just perfect. It’s dark and I have no weapons. Just my luck, the one time I get D to stop trying to protect me might be the one time I need him to. I quicken my pace but I don’t run just yet. It might not be anything. As I round the corner down a narrow path I realise how futile an idea that is. There’s four men blocking my way and they don’t look like a friendly sort. I go to turn around but more men now block the path behind me. There’s no way to go on either side either as there are buildings there.

“Can I help you with something guys?” I ask, trying to stay calm.

I’m good, I can go toe to toe with D or a vampire, but I know I can’t win in these odds with no weapons. Never mind the fact that, due to trying to blend in, I’m wearing a laced-up dress with a huge skirt. I can barely move in this thing let alone fight. I only just manage to breathe with this stupid corset top. 

“You turned my friend here down earlier.” One of them says, pointing to a drunk guy next to him.

“So?” I ask quietly, getting a horrid idea of what they plan.

“So, what kind of woman would turn a human down but be perfectly happy to play whore to a dhampir?” One of the others snarl at me.

“You’re wrong.” I whisper, fear making me feel sick.

“Leave her alone.” We hear from the end of the path.

I turn back the way I came and sigh in relief as I see D standing there behind the men that followed me. I yelp as I’m suddenly grabbed and have a blade pressed to my throat. I whimper as I feel it dig into my skin and I know it’s drawn blood. There’s suddenly an inhuman roar from D and it finally becomes completely obvious that he’s part vampire as he speeds through every man here, tossing them like ragdolls, until he’s reached me and grabbed the blade from my throat. He reaches over my shoulder to the guy behind me and I gulp as I hear a crack and a thump. I know D has killed a man, maybe even MEN, and as he turns his burning red gaze on me I feel terrified but not of him. A sob escapes my throat and I sag. I would drop to my knees but D catches me, lifting me up gently into his arms bridal style.

“Thank you.” I whimper, burying my face in his neck.

I flinch as he snarls at me and I realise that he’s actually truly pissed for once. I’m shaking but it’s not in fear of D. I know he’d never hurt me and even as pissed at me as he is, he’s still holding me gently. He carries me the whole way to our camp and then gently lays me on my bed, checking the cut on my neck before telling me to get some sleep. When I wake in the middle of the night from a nightmare he lays beside me, wrapping me gently in his arms as I fall back to sleep. First thing in the morning we pack up camp and move on.

 

 

It’s been a week and I’m about ready to scream! D has either flat out ignored me or treated me even more like a fragile little damsel. I’m through with it. The first few days it was nice that he treated me so gently, he’d curl around me when I had nightmares. Now though, I can’t keep up with him. One minute he seems to hate me the next moment he’s being kind and gentle. It’s making my head spin and every time I try to confront him, Parasite tries to say something but D clenches his fist so his voice is too muffled for me to hear.

“What are you doing?” I hear from behind me.

“Packing.” I state, not looking behind me.

“You’re right. We probably should move on.” He replies in his quiet tone.

“No, I’M leaving. On my own.” I say quietly, staring at my bag rather than him.

I don’t hear anything and I glance out of the corner of my eye to see that he’s frozen in place. 

“Why?” He says calmly.

I can’t bring myself to answer. I can’t get the words out. I had a whole rant planned about the way he’s been treating me but I just can’t say any of it. I pick up my bag and start to walk away. I gasp as D suddenly grabs my wrist and pulls me around. I gulp as I see his eyes are red and his fangs have become longer.

“Why?” He whispers in a deadly tone.

“It doesn’t matter.” I sigh, tugging on my arm but he refuses to let go.

“Yes, it does. I want to know why you’re running off on your own. Unprotected.” He snarls.

“Unprotected?!” I growl at him, fury racing through my veins.

“Yes. Unprotected.” He says calmly.

“I can look after myself, now let go of me!” I snap angrily.

“Oh yes, you looked after yourself wonderfully the other night.” He says condescendingly.

“That was a one-off event.” I shout.

“You almost died!” He shouts back.

I blink for a second. It’s the first time I’ve ever heard him shout, the first time his composure has ever cracked.

“Like you’d care if I had.” I growl, pulling so hard on my arm that when he lets go I fall on my ass.

“Is that what you think? That I wouldn’t have cared? That I don’t care about you?” He demands, standing over me.

“I don’t know!” I scream, bursting into tears. “I can’t figure you out! One minute you act like you do and the next you act like you hate me! I don’t know what I did wrong! I don’t know why you hate me!” 

I bury my face in my knees as I sob uncontrollably, unable to hide all my emotions now I’ve let them go. I feel him kneel beside me but then he doesn’t move or say anything.

“You need to tell her, idiot!” I hear Parasite snap.

“I don’t hate you…I was just angry.” D says slowly, finding it hard to admit his emotions after burying them for so long.

“Why?” I whisper, looking up at him, tears still running unchecked down my cheeks.

“Because you almost died! I almost lost you because I couldn’t protect you! I couldn’t protect you because you’re so damn stubborn that you refuse to let me!” He snarls, looking more and more frustrated with each word.

“I don’t need to be protected! I’m not some fragile damsel in distress!” I groan.

“I know you’re not. You are strong and courageous. You are a skilled warrior.” He says with a small smile.

“Then why do you want to protect me all the time!” I snap in exasperation.

“Because I love you for fuck’s sake! You drive me insane! You make me feel more human than I ever have done before!” He snarls.

“You love me?” I whisper in disbelieve.

He looks into my eyes and then growls before his lips suddenly crash against mine. He slowly pushes me down on my back as he kisses me. I wrap my arms around his shoulders with a moan, opening my mouth to him. I moan as his tongue slides against mine and I lay fully on my back on the ground with his weight settling over me. One of his fangs accidentally stab into my bottom li and he growls, kiss deepening as he licks and sucks on my lip. I arch into him trying to get even closer to him as he grows ravenous at my mouth, a low rumbling growl continuously vibrating through his chest. 

“I love you too!” I gasp when we part for air. 

He smiles, a full blown real smile, and runs his thumbs over my cheeks to wipe away my tears. I pull him back down and we kiss each other again, getting lost in the tangle of tongues. I don’t know when he lost his hat but his hair slides over my face and torso as we kiss hungrily. I gasp as D grips my corset top and rips it down the front, causing my breasts to spill out to his view. He stares at my breasts but then he pulls back onto his knees and closes his eyes tightly.

“D?” I whisper, worrying that he doesn’t like the way my breasts look.

“I want…” He grinds out between clenched teeth.

“Want what?” I ask softly.

“You.” He groans, sounding like he’s in pain.

“I’m right here.” I chuckle.

“I want…” He groans again.

“Oh, for crying out loud! He wants to TASTE you.” Parasite cries in exasperation.

It takes me a second to realise what he means but when I do I feel a stab of arousal in my stomach as my pussy clenches.

“I’m right here.” I whisper, sitting up to run my hands up his chest. 

His eyes snap open and I whimper as I see his eyes have gone red again. He flashes his fangs at me but instead of being scared, it does the opposite. It makes a long lewd moan escape from my lips as my body shivers with need. He presses a hand between my breasts and pushes my body back to the ground. He stays above me and grabs the waistband of my trousers. I kick my shoes off and then yelp as instead of sliding them off like I thought he was going to, D just tears my trousers off me. I watch the ruined shreds fall to the ground as he begins to lean down on me again.

“Wait.” I gasp, pushing on his chest.

He freezes, watching me closely, a low growl still rumbling in his chest.

“Too many clothes.” I pant, pointing at his fully dressed body.

He smirks at me and then he’s just gone from above me. I blink and open my mouth to say something but then suddenly he’s back, kneeling between my legs and completely naked. It takes me a second to realise that he’s used his vampire speed to undress. His cock rubs against my soaking wet pussy and I can’t help but to arch with a moan. He gently runs his fingertips from my collarbones down my whole body and I whimper at the sensation. I’m sick of him being in such control.

“D!” I whine as I run my hands up my thighs and between my legs.

His eyes are glued to my hands and I moan as I run my fingers through my folds, collecting my juices on them. I raise my fingers out to him and he leans forwards, opening his mouth, to taste them. At the last second I pull my hand away from him and suck on my fingers myself, moaning at the taste of my own arousal. My other hand rubs against my clit and I whimper, writhing beneath him. I move my hand so I can push two fingers into my core whilst using the heel of my hand to press onto my clit.   
Just as I get close to my edge I hear an inhuman snarl and my hand is ripped away from my body, being replaced by a hard cock that slides home inside me with barely any resistance. I arch with a cry of D’s name as he slams into me, hands pinning my wrists beside my head. He snarls above me and then leans down to suck one of my nipples into his mouth. I whimper and then scream as his fangs suddenly stab into my skin. He sucks on the nipple, gulping down the blood as he does and I scream his name as I’m thrown over the edge into a mind-blowing climax.   
I pant and whimper as I come back down. I blink my eyes open, unknowing of when I closed them, and look into D’s icy blue eyes. He licks his lips and I whine. He smiles in self-satisfaction and I grip his ass, digging my nails in as I try to get him to move. 

“Are you up for this?” He asks quietly.

“Please, D. Yes!” I plead, being driven out of my mind from him filling me but not moving.

He grips my hips and pulls almost the whole way out of me before slamming back in, making me cry out. I wrap my legs around his waist and he drops down so he’s on his hands and knees. He pounds into me, hard and fast, using his hands to hold his upper body off me. My hands slide up to grasp at his back, nails digging in deeply as all I can do is hold on and let him fuck me.   
It’s not long before I can feel my next climax swirling towards me. D drops to his elbows so he can kiss me and nip at my neck, still slamming into me. I’m almost there and with one hard thrust to my g-spot I come apart, biting down on his neck as I cum over his cock with a gush. The whole world falls away as the pleasure washes through me in waves. The only thing I’m aware of is how D stills with a shout of my name, coming inside me in huge hot spurts. I whimper as he continues to shallowly thrust inside me through our orgasms. My pussy keeps clenching around him and eventually he pulls out of me with an oversensitive whimper.

“Are you okay?” He asks, voice full of worry.

“Yes.” I gasp, still trying to catch my breath.

He smiles and stands up, picking me up bridal style and carrying me to our sleeping bags. He lays me inside and crawls inside with me, wrapping his arms around me and holding me tightly. I doze off just as the sun disappears and I’m glad all this happened in the shade so D isn’t harmed by the sun.

“Sleep, My Love. We’ll move on tomorrow.” He whispers.

I hum in acknowledgement and drift to sleep.


	10. Make It Up To You (D/Doris)

Make It Up To You

 

My heart freezes as I see Doris drop to the ground with a cry of pain. I didn’t mean it! I was aiming for the vampire but they moved and I didn’t realise that they’d put Doris between us. My sword was already moving and before I could blink it slipped right through Doris! She’s looking up at me with so much fear and horror it tears me apart, making me lose focus enough that the vampire almost manages to decapitate me. I manage to deal with it quickly after that, rage burning through me, then I turn back to Doris. I kneel down to check her wound but she flinches away with a hurt look in her eyes.

“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to hurt you.” I say quietly, lifting her into my arms.

“Just get me home.” She snaps, sounding scared.

I do as she wishes, keeping quiet and gentle so I don’t scare her any more than I already have. When we get back to her farmhouse I lay her on her bed but when I try to gather the medical supplies and look at her injured shoulder, she just tells me to leave. 

“I’ll be in the other room if you need me.” I tell her.

“I won’t.” She snaps.

I sigh and leave the room. I go to my own room, replaying the fight in my head.

“It wasn’t your fault.” Parasite says.

“I hurt her and now she’s scared of me.” I growl.

“She shouldn’t have been there anyway.”

“Shut up!” I snap, clenching my left hand into a fist.

He’s right, she wasn’t supposed to be there, but I should never have hurt her! The emotions that I normally keep buried are burning out of control as I replay the fight repeatedly. I should have stopped my strike. I should have seen where the vampire moved! What if I’d killed her? What if she no longer likes me? Loves me? What if she’s scared of me for the rest of her life? What if she cannot forgive me?

“I will do anything it takes to have her forgive me! I swear it!” I state to the room.

“You’ll have to work hard then.” Parasite mumbles against my fingers.

“I will.” I swear.


	11. Angry (Alucard/Female Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for- MoonLover19

Angry

I wake with a start, yelping as I see a shadow leaning over me.

“It’s just me.” The shadow states with a smug tone.

“Alucard?! What the Hell?! I told you I never wanted to see you again!” I shout, sitting up in my bed.

“I thought you would have calmed down by now.” He sighs.

“Calmed down! Calmed down! Are you kidding me?!” I screech, pushing him back as I stand up.

He sighs and grabs my wrists.

“Get off me!” I growl, struggling against him.

“You don’t really want me to.” He whispers, nuzzling against my neck.

I growl and kick him in the shin. He hisses and pulls away, grip loosening on my wrists. I reach up and slap him across the face, hard enough that his goggles fly off and smash on the floor.

“I hate you!” I snarl, pushing against his chest.

“You love me.” He growls, refusing to budge.

“No I don’t! I never did!” I screech, tears falling down my cheeks.

He freezes, staring at me intently. The breath catches in my throat. I regret the words as soon as they come out. I don’t mean them. He snarls and suddenly lunges at me. He grabs my throat and shoves me down on the bed, kissing me fiercely. I go to push against him but end up running my fingers into his hair. I tug it roughly, wanting him to know I’m still angry at him. He growls and his hand tightens on my throat.

“I’m going to make you pay for those words.” He hisses, pulling away slightly.

“Fuck you!” I snap, yanking his hair again.

He smirks at me and then uses his supernatural speed to rip my clothes off, leaving me bared for him. He undoes his trousers and removes his coat, crawling over me.

“It’s not me that’s going to be fucked.” He growls.

I glare at him and then pull him down for a ravenous kiss. He grips my thighs and opens my legs wide. My hips buck up as his cock rubs against my folds. I cry out as he grabs my hair and yanks my head back. He deepens the kiss and I bite down on his bottom lip causing a low rumble in his chest as he pulls away.

“Careful! Ingest my blood and you will turn!” He snaps at me.

“Oh that’s right, I forgot, you refuse to turn the woman you apparently love but are happy to turn a random stranger! Does her blood taste better?” I snarl at him.

He growls at me and slams his length deep inside me, making me scream in pleasure.

“I was the cause of the police girl’s death, I owed her the choice.” He hisses as he fucks me hard.

“Screw you!” I snap even as I wrap my legs around his waist.

He yanks my head back a little further and drives his fangs deep into my neck. I scream as his bite causes pleasure to flood through my body and I cum hard, gushing all over him. His chest rumbles as he cums too, gulping my blood greedily.

“Alucard!” I gasp, vision darkening.

He releases my neck, languidly licking his bite mark until it heals. He nuzzles against the crook of my neck.

“I love you too much to steal your humanity.” He whispers.

“I love you too…which is why I don’t want to leave you.” I whisper back, shocked that he’s being so vulnerable with me.

He holds me close and kisses along my jaw.

“In the future.” He whispers as I fall asleep in his arms.


End file.
